Sob a Luz do Luar
by Brooke C
Summary: Dizem que o amor irá salvar nos a todos, mas olhe o amor que nos deram: Um mundo cheio de mortes e sangue expelido! É incrível como a felicidade e os sonhos cultivados durante tanto tempo podem se esvair em uma simples noite de Lua Cheia... SPOILER!
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: **Eu, honestamente, naum gosto mto de colok a N/A no início do cap, mas to fazendo isso soh pq eu jah postei essa fic e deletei ela e agora a história tá corrigida (aliás o livro 6 alterou a minha história, sem falar que eu colokei algumas coisas nesse capítulo q naum tinha antes).

Esse cap naum é o melhor do mundo, mas até q ele é razoável, os próximos saum melhores, espero q gostem da minha fic.

Entaum é isso! Bjaum e tchau!

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Os Sandwindark eram uma das mais tradicionais famílias bruxas de todos os tempos. Vincent Sandwindark era um homem alto, cabelos loiros e olhos verdes que, apesar de fascinantes, eram malignos. Anne era sua esposa dedicada e que, em toda sua vida sempre procurara amar seu marido, mas não obtera sucesso, se casara obrigada, porém se acostumara, principalmente depois que teve seu filho Hayden, que era o seu maior orgulho por ser o oposto do pai.

Vincent era uma das piores pessoas que já existiu no mundo, adorava ver o mau dos outros e passava maior parte do tempo procurando maneiras cada vez mais sutis de arruinar a vida alheia, ele odiava a felicidade, os bruxos sangue-ruins e, principalmente, os trouxas! Tudo isso só porque havia sido rejeitado por Merope Gaunt (uma bruxa que vivia um pouco isolada do mundo bruxo, mas ele se apaixonara por ela quando se encontraram ocasionalmente), pois ela preferiu um trouxa de sobrenome Riddle à ele. Na época Vincent morreu de ódio, mas sentiu-se realizado ao vê-la sozinha, grávida e sofrendo, foi como se estivesse vingado, no entanto a vingança durou por toda a sua vida enquanto destruía a felicidade de todos que encontrava.

Acostumado a tratar a mulher mal, Vincent era um homem insensível que queria criar um filho igual a ele, desde criança Hayden aprendeu que sangues-ruins, mestiços e sangues-puros que andavam com sangues-ruins não prestavam, mas apesar da insistência do pai, o garoto sempre procurava secretamente a opinião da mãe, que o guiava, fazendo com que se tornasse o oposto do pai.

Os anos se passaram, Hayden deixou de ser um garotinho já tinha 16 anos, estava no 6º ano de Hogwarts e junto com: Harrisson Potter (um garoto de cabelos negros e revoltos, olhos cor-de-mel meio esverdeados, usava óculos, era muito popular entre as garotas e pertencia a Grifinória), Jack Longbotton (cabelos e olhos castanhos, olhar intelectual, ótimo aluno, monitor, também era grifinório), Tom Riddle (cabelos negros, um dos alunos mais brilhantes de Hogwarts, monitor-chefe e colega de Hayden na Sonserina) e Black (tinha cabelos negros, um olhar frio, também possuía muita fama entre as garotas, mas era popular por viver usando-as, também era sonserino).

Porém, de todos eles não havia nenhum que se comparasse a Hayden, garoto mais desejado da escola (talvez ele tivesse sido superado por Tom, mas apesar da popularidade, Riddle tratava seus colegas mais como subordinados do que como amigos). Hayden nunca se interessara por nenhuma das garotas só uma havia chamado sua atenção, era do 7º ano e tinha 17 anos, não era muito bonita, mas havia algo que lhe prendia a ela, pois ele se intrigara com a garota no dia em que se viram: Ele estava no 4º ano, ela no 5º, nunca haviam se notado até que, sem querer, ele derrubou um monte de livros em cima dela, quando ela estava caída no chão ele a puxou, ela (que se chamava Padma) ficou de pé e, por algum motivo, ele não conseguia soltar a mão com que a erguera, os dois ficaram durante vários minutos se olhando, com as mãos unidas, sem saber o que era aquilo que sentiam, até que Padma sorriu, afastou as mãos das do garoto e perguntou com doçura:

- O que você vai fazer pro resto da sua vida? – então virou as costas e foi embora correndo.

Hayden permaneceu lá, parado, sem entender nada, muito menos a pergunta, não fazia o mínimo sentido. Algum tempo depois colheu algumas informações sobre ela, era sangue-puro, mas sua família mantinha relações com sangue-ruins e trouxas, o pai dele jamais permitiria que ele a conhecesse, mas que importância isso tinha? Ele escolhia o próprio destino e ninguém o convenceria do contrário.

Apesar de pertenceram a casas opostas, Hayden, Jack e Harrisson eram fiéis amigos, estavam sempre juntos quando podiam, Tom e Black também eram grandes amigos de Hayden, porém não gostavam de se misturar com grifinórios devido a preconceitos bobos. Essas amizades ocupavam muito tempo do garoto, mas nada o fazia esquecer do toque suave das mãos delicadas de Padma, entretanto o fim do ano letivo se aproximava, ela logo iria embora e ele precisava fazer alguma coisa antes que fosse tarde demais.

Teria um baile de formatura para o 7º ano, Hayden era do 6º, mas pegou a melhor veste de gala que sua mãe conseguiu comprar, arrumou-se o máximo possível e foi à festa, procurando ansiosamente pelo seu anjo e ele encontrou-a resplandecente no salão, com um lindo vestido verde, ele caminhou em direção a ela, não vendo mais ninguém, nem percebeu uma garota chamada Jane Finn (que era apaixonada por ele a anos e que mesmo assim ajudara-o a saber mais sobre a outra) parou para falar com ele.

O rapaz só mirava Padma e ela estava ocupada até perceber quem vinha em sua direção e os dois se olhavam enquanto Hayden se aproximava, quando ele chegou, colocou entre as suas aquelas mãos delicadas que ele tanto amava, olhou-a com seu olhar penetrante, então disse:

- Quando a gente se conheceu você me perguntou uma coisa. – os dois se olharam um pouco mais e ele continuou. – A resposta é: Eu vou te amar pelo resto da minha vida!

Sem que pudessem impedir, seus rostos se aproximaram e eles se beijaram, um calor se espalhou pelos seus corpos e aumentava mais com o beijo, eles podiam ouvir as batidas apaixonadas de seus corações quando se separaram o salão principal inteiro começou a bater palmas, mas eles não ouviram nada além deles mesmo. Hayden voltou a falar.

- E quando nós estivermos velhos e cansados, eu ainda vou ter amor pra recomeçar, e eu quero você do meu lado pra sempre, porque se existe alguma felicidade no mundo, eu a sinto toda vez que olho dentro dos seus olhos. Eu te amo, vou morrer te amando.

Aquela foi uma noite maravilhosa, os dois dançaram, sorriram e foram felizes até não poderem mais.

x-x-x

Quatro meses se passaram, os dois continuaram se encontrando as escondidas e, quando voltaram para Hogwarts, ela se mudou pra Hogsmead em uma casa onde havia uma passagem que ligava a Hogwarts, até que Padma descobriu que estava grávida de 2 meses, agora ela tinha 18 anos, foi um choque e uma felicidade ao mesmo tempo. Hayden conseguiu uma autorização do diretor Dippet e foi visitar seu pai.

- Não se atreva a se casar com essa garota, ouviu bem moleque? E não me importa se ela está grávida! Quero mais que morra! – foi exatamente essa a recepção que o rapaz teve.

- Não ouça seu pai, case-se com essa menina e seja feliz.Vamos lá, pegue! – disse lhe estendendo uma bolsa pesada de tantas moedas. – Vá, meu filho, e esqueça o que seu pai disse quanto ao dinheiro, guardei-o para quando você se casasse.

- Obrigado mamãe! – agradeceu olhando-a carinhosamente.

- MALDITA! – berrou Vincent dando-lhe uma bofetada – como se atreve a desacatar uma ordem minha na frente dele? Hein? Desgraçada. – Hayden sabia que os pais se odiavam, mas nunca os vira brigando.

- Não vou ouvir nem mais uma ofensa dessa sua boca imunda e não permitirei que você ponha essas suas mãos asquerosas em mim de novo! Pra mim basta, ADEUS! E nem pense em estragar a vida do nosso filho. – levantou a varinha e aparatou ali mesmo.

Anne nunca mais foi vista.

Enquanto a mãe desaparecia diante de seus olhos, o rapaz perplexo virava as costas e ia embora, deixando o pai completamente perturbado. A primeira coisa que Hayden fez foi ir a Hogsmead e contar as novidades à amada, iriam se casar no natal.

E assim foi, no natal daquele ano eles se casaram, Harrisson Potter e Jane Finn foram os padrinhos, Hayden pode perceber os olhos tristes de Jane, mas fingiu não notar. Padma se tornou a Sra. Sandwindark. Foi um dia lindo e perfeito, o rapaz comprou uma casa em Hogsmead, com árvores e um belo jardim, o qual ele cuidou com todo esmero, sempre que podiam estar juntos os dois se divertiam e Padma até o ajudava com as matérias do último ano.

Passados alguns meses o bebê nasceu, Jane fez o parto, ela era medibruxa, mas Padma tinha a saúde frágil e, mesmo Josh (era um menino) tendo nascido prematuro, quase causara a morte da mãe. A felicidade parecia que jamais acabaria, Hayden se formou, conseguiu um emprego no ministério, 3 anos depois Padma ficou grávida de novo, dessa vez era uma menina, se chamaria Allisson, mas a Sra. Sandwindark estava muito fraca e tinha medo de perder a criança.

x-x-x

Numa manhã de domingo, Padma estava em seu quarto procurando alguma coisa em sua mesa de cabeceira, quando ouviu um estalo, olhou pra trás e, surpresa, deu um grito.

Em seguida caiu desmaiada no chão.

x-x-x

Com o tempo, Hayden passou a se tornar respeitado. Certo dia, em uma noite de lua cheia, quando a esposa estava grávida de 7 meses sentiu as contrações, era a hora de Allison nascer, Jane foi chamada. Padma gritava muito, sentia mais dor do que podia suportar, a criança estava nascendo, a mãe chorava e berrava e, quando finalmente deu a luz viu a filha pela primeira e última vez, então sorriu por ver a pequena menina viva e saudável, depois fechou seus olhos satisfeita com o dever cumprido e, morreu.

- Padma, por favor, não morra. PADMAAAAAAA! – berrou Hayden indo desesperado abraçar o corpo inerte da esposa, chorava compulsivamente, era a desgraça se debatendo sobre aquela casa, raios destruíam as árvores, as flores secaram e morreram no jardim. Hayden levantou-se, pegou a filha nos braços, olhou-a carinhosamente, depois virou para Jane – Não posso, não vou conseguir viver sem ela, vou morrer sem ela por perto, ela me dava forças, ela é tudo que me importa. É impossível suportar esse sofrimento, é muito grande e profundo de mais.

Dois dias depois ela foi sepultada, uma multidão composta de professores, alunos e ex-alunos de Hogwarts estavam presentes, todos gostavam muito dela, principalmente o marido que chorou a cerimônia inteira e depois, quando se mudou para uma casa nova, continuou chorando e, após cansar de chorar, ficou doente, tão doente que não conseguia nem se levantar da cama, os medibruxos tentavam curá-lo, mas não conseguiam, seu problema era mais forte, estava doente de amor. Uma doença muito poderosa, até que a cura chegou quando Jane foi visitá-lo e disse:

- Hayden, você não pode morrer, pense nos seus filhos.

- É verdade, cuide deles quando eu morrer, por favor! – respondeu com a voz fraca, delirava e mal sabia o que fazia.

- Não diga asneiras, as crianças precisam de você, Josh tem 3 anos e Allisson não tem nem 1, PRECISAM de você! Mas eu queria saber se...talvez se...talvez se Padma voltasse... – hesitou quando viu os olhos dele se arregalaram de repente. – Você voltaria a ser o que era antes, se ela voltasse?

- Isso é impossível, você sabe! – uma lágrima correu solitária pelo seu rosto.

- Você sabe que... que eu sempre te amei. Há uma maldição que transforma uma pessoa... em outra, fisicamente.

- Onde quer chegar?

- Posso ser a Padma, é só você pedir.

- Jane... – disse ele estendendo-lhe a mão para segurar a dela – Você sempre ajudou a mim e a Padma, é uma grande amiga, mas eu... eu não te amo, só amei uma na vida e vou morrer amando ela.

- Não quero que você morra, posso apagar sua memória, te fazer esquecer da morte dela, não é por mim, nem por você, é pelos seus filhos, Padma morreu pela Allisson...

- E eu morrerei pela Padma – interrompeu-a

- NÃO SEJA COVARDE E EGOÍSTA! VOCÊ É HOMEM OU O QUÊ? PELO MENOS UMA VEZ NA VIDA PARE DE PENSAR SÓ EM VOCÊ! NÃO SEJA ESTÚPIDO! LEVANTE DESSA CAMA E PARE DE CHORAR! – berrou, virou as costas e foi embora.

Alguns dias passaram, Hayden levantou-se da cama e aceitou a proposta, porém não queria, seu coração estava vazio, odiava o mundo, odiava a si mesmo só amava os filhos. E lá estava ele, com Jane diante de seus olhos, pronta para apagar-lhe a memória, quando ele a interrompeu.

- Antes que eu faço isso, quero pedir que me jure duas coisas!

- Diga Hayden.

- Jure que vai me fazer amar minha filha Allisson mais do que tudo!

- Eu juro – e por algum motivo, ele teve certeza que ela cumpriria com o juramente.

- E já que a lápide de onde a Padma está enterrada vai ficar com o seu nome, eu quero que jure que eu e meus filhos vamos sempre visita-la.

- OK, eu juro! – novamente ele acreditou e com razão.

- Agora vá em frente. – disse Hayden decidido.

- Obliviate.

x-x-x

Enquanto Hayden brincava feliz com seus 2 filhos e sorria para sua esposa, a notícia era primeira página no Profeta Diário, toda a comunidade bruxa faria parte da farsa em que a família Sandwindark vivia.

Quanto a antiga casa em Hogsmead, ela ficou abandonada e desabitada, até que um dia, em alguns anos, ela seria chamada de A Casa do Gritos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Em um lugar bem distante, cerca de 6 anos depois, em uma casa bem simples, cercada por uma floresta, em uma vila de bruxos, aproximadamente à 1h30min de Londres, morava uma família de bruxos, a família Lupin. O Sr. John Lupin trabalhava no Ministério da Magia, no Departamento do Controle do uso da magia, não era rico, mas possuía o suficiente para sustentar a mulher Martha Lupin (que podia se tornar auror, no entanto mudara de opinião com os apelos do marido e se tornara dona de casa) e o filho Remus J. Lupin, de apenas 6 anos.

Remus era um garoto agitado, ficava brincando e pulando o tempo todo, não tinha nenhuma vocação para os livros, só queria saber de brincar, desenhar... eram seu hobbies favoritos e, desde que aprendera a falar alimentara um sonho: queria ser pintor, um pintor famoso, e ganharia muito dinheiro para comprar um castelo para sua mãe um dia, onde ele e os pais seriam felizes pra sempre, como nos contos de fadas dos trouxas que lhe contavam.

Aquele era um dia importante, seria o aniversário do Ministro da Magia, todos que trabalhavam no Ministério haviam sido convidados, seria um baile incrível, cheio de pessoas. O Sr. e a Sra. Lupin estavam apressados, não queriam se atrasar, porém o garotinho estava tão animado que nem se incomodava com a pressa dos pais, adorava estar rodeado por pessoas, gostava do contato humano, e se sentia o dono do mundo com suas pequenas vestes de gala, mesmo porque, a comida costumava ser ótima em lugares assim.

Oito horas da noite chegaram lá, ficava em uma bela mansão, em Londres. Havia pessoas para todos os lados e tinha uma mesa lotada de doces, rapidamente Remus escapou da mãe e foi correndo até a mesa (John e Martha estavam tão acostumados com a situação que nem se importaram), o garotinho foi em direção aos doces mais bonitos e quando ia pegar um, sua mão encostou-se a outra e, virando-se para o lado, viu uma garotinha do seu tamanho, cabelos e olhos negros, usando um vestidinho rosa, ele ficou parado sem saber o que dizer, até que ela tomou a iniciativa.

- Oi, meu nome é Allisson, sou afilhada do Ministro, e você?

- Meu nome é Remus, eu nem sei quem é o Ministro, mas meu pai trabalha pra ele e a comida daqui é gostosa. Eu quero aquele doce! – disse apontando para a guloseima onde suas mãos se encontravam.

- Pode comer, tem muitos desse, eu pego outro! – falou pegando um doce igual.

- Quer ser minha amiga? – disse ele, com a boca cheia de comida.

- Quero, vamos roubar um monte de doces e fazer nosso próprio banquete?

- É, vai ser muito legal, vamos lá!

E os dois pegaram toda a comida que conseguiam carregar, correram, brincaram e comeram até não agüentarem mais, ao final, estavam sentados em um banco, com as barrigas estufadas, rindo sem parar. No entanto, os pais de Remus o chamaram, era hora de ir, ele disse "Tchau" e andou alguns passos até parar de repente, haviam se tornado bons amigos e talvez ele nunca mais a visse, precisava se despedir melhor, voltou-se para ela, a garota estava de pé, ele foi até lá e abraçou-a com força dizendo:

- Quando eu for um pintor famoso, vou levar você para ir comigo morar no meu castelo, os meus pais também vão estar lá, você pode levar os seus.

- Vamos brincar de faz-de-conta?

- Como?

- Faz-de-conta que a gente vai se ver amanhã!

- Boa idéia! Até amanhã.

- Até...

O garoto virou-se e foi embora. Eles se verão de novo? Ninguém sabe...

x-x-x

A família Lupin estava voltando para casa, mas o clima estava tenso, Remus estranhava a atitude dos pais que saiam todo o tempo da cabine para ver alguma coisa que ele não conseguia descobrir o que era, o trem andava rápido, pareciam fugitivos, o garoto começou a achar divertido, podia brincar de faz-de-conta e fingir que era auror e perseguia um bruxo das trevas, ele se divertia, mas os pais mantinham uma expressão preocupada, no entanto, tudo corria bem até que a luz se apagou e o trem parou.

- Lumus! – John acendeu uma luz na ponta da varinha. – Venham, precisamos sair daqui rápido! – disse o homem abrindo a porta da cabine e olhando preocupado, enquanto Martha apertava com força a mão do filhinho. – Parece que estamos perto de casa, é melhor irmos andando até lá. Fiquem perto de mim.

Eles começaram a andar em direção a saída do ônibus, Remus não entendia mais nada, só sabia que era uma noite fria, com uma linda Lua Cheia resplandecendo em meio ao negrume do céu sem estrelas. Chegaram até a saída e o pai abriu a porta dizendo "Alorromora", parecia que os pais estavam se acalmando, entretanto um uivo fez com que os dois parassem amedrontados, de repente, o grito de um homem, um grito de dor ecoou, como se tivesse se espalhando pelos quatro cantos.

- Que legal! É um lobo! Mas... e o grito, de quem foi? Será que é um daqueles filmes trouxas? – o garotinho permanecia lá, ingênuo, sem perceber o que realmente se passava, até seus pais se abaixaram e olharem nos seus olhos.

- Filho, é um lobisomen, está por perto, mas nós não vamos deixar que nada de ruim lhe aconteça. Vamos protegê-lo. – falou a mãe.

- Filho, agora o papai vai tentar salvar o homem que gritou, você tem que ir com a sua mamãe para casa, que logo logo eu também estarei lá com vocês. Promete que vai fazer o que estou dizendo?

- Prometo papai! Mas, eu estou com medo. Porque você não vem com agente?

- Só vou ajudar o homem, depois voltarei para perto de vocês, ok?

- Ok, papai!

- Agora vão! – John abraçou a mulher e o filho. – Eu amo vocês! – beijou a esposa – Adeus! – levantou-se e foi em direção ao grito. De alguma forma, Martha sentia que aquele era o último beijo.

- Rápido querido! – a mãe do garotinho levantou-se e começou a correr pela floresta.

Eles correram bastante, mas ela estava cansada, não se sentia bem, como se uma doença de súbito tivesse lhe atingido, Martha pressentia o que ia acontecer e isso lhe causava uma febre repentina, até que caiu no chão, desmaiada. Lupin assustou-se, começou a sacudir a mãe, mas ela não respondia.

- Mamãe, mamãe, acorde! Precisamos ir!

- EEEEI, TEM ALGUÉM AÍ? – gritos de homens soaram – VIEMOS CAPTURAR O LOBISOMEN! TEM ALGUÉM PERDIDO OU FERIDO? - o som se aproximava com uma luz.

- Pronto mamãe! Eles vão achar você, agora vou ajudar o papai, eu sei que ele pediu pra mim ficar aqui, mas eu tenho que ir! – levantou-se e foi correndo de volta para o trem.

A cada instante se aproximava mais, iria resgatar seu pai do monstro, no entanto, quando iria sair da floresta que ladeava o trem, seu pé se prendeu e ele caiu ralando as mãozinhas.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! – era John gritando.

Remus levantou os olhinhos, o pai havia sido atingido pelas costas por um ser horrível, era um lobisomen. A criatura avançou sobre o homem caído, deu-lhe mais patadas nas costas arranhando-as com suas garras, os gritos se intensificavam, o garotinho tentava soltar o pé, mas não conseguia, as lágrimas corriam pelos eu rosto, porém o horror era tanto que nenhum som saía de sua boca, queria salvar o pai, queria cessar os gritos de dor e curar todos os ferimentos, mas não conseguia, não podia fazer nada.

Enfim, o pé soltou-se, entretanto os gritos pararam, John Lupin estava morto. O garotinho ergueu-se com fúria, derrotaria o monstro, mas a criatura se aproximou, puxou-o com força e...

- AAAAAAAAAH! – Remus gritou, havia sido mordido. Uma dor lancinante invadiu-o, foi largado pelo monstro e jogado no chão, mas a dor continuava, os olhos reviravam-se nas órbitas, os músculos se contorciam, a luz da Lua Cheia queimava sua pele e parecia que o corpo estava em chamas, sentiu cabelos crescendo e o corpo se metamorfoseando.

Ficou de pé, as roupas rasgadas, entretanto não era mais o pequeno Remus John Lupin, era um lobisomen, não sentia nada, apenas agia por instintos, era um animal selvagem, nada mais.

x-x-x

Abriu os olhos, o sol batia em seu rosto, olhou para o lado, lá jazia o corpo de seu pai, dilacerado. Sentiu um gosto de sangue na boca, lágrimas silenciosas correram pelo seu rosto, seu coração de criança se contorcia dentro do peito, agora entendia o que era sofrer. Vozes se aproximavam, eram Martha e alguns homens, mas o garotinho não ouvia nada, simplesmente chorava silenciosamente, com tudo girando confusamente ao seu redor.

- Sou um monstro! – balbuciou.

* * *

**N/A: **Tah, eu sei q não é a melhor fic do mundo, mas ela fica melhor um dia, aliás, eu tô kda vez pior pra escrever N/A, preciso melhorar. O próximo capítulo eu acho q é melhor, ou pelo menos eu escrevi, agora q eu vou publicar q vou poder olhar melhor.

É isso! Tchau.


	3. Chapter 3

**N/A: **Td bem, me rendo, acho que a melhor opção é colok a N/A no início do cap msm.

Bem, eu acho que esse cap tah bom, mas eu naum tenho certeza porque eu ainda não li ele antes das modificações... qnto a música, na realidade eu não gosto da Avril Lavigne, mas me deu vontade de colocar a música dela, mesmo porque eu também acho que tem a ver com a parte da história. E, por favor, me perdoem pela cena Star Wars, porque quando eu vi já tinha escrito e resolvi não mudar.

P.S: O Hayden é realmente patético e fraco!

P.P.S: Já que eu não descrevi o Hayden e a Padma no cap. 1, aí vai a descrição!

Bem, acho q é isso. Tchau! Bjss

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Os Sandwindark eram uma família bruxa normal como qualquer outra. O Sr. Hayden Sandwindark era um homem alto, cabelos loiros na altura do queixo e olhos azuis, tinha um olhar tão penetrante que qualquer um se ajoelharia aos seus pés. A Sra. Padma Sandwindark era uma mulher muito simpática e agradável, mas não era o que se pode chamar de bonita, usava óculos, tinha cabelos encaracolados e escuros, olhos negros, pele muito branca e uma bondade espantosa, capaz de ajudar seus piores inimigos.

Eles tinham dois filhos, Josh (de 14 anos) e Allisson (de 11 anos). Josh tinha o cabelo e a cor dos olhos do pai, mas usava óculos, era bastante calado e ficava maior parte do tempo com seu amigo trouxa, as vezes brigava com a irmãzinha, mas nada sério. Ao contrário do irmão, Allisson tinha cabelos e olhos negros, possuía o olhar do pai, era uma bela garotinha de cabelos lisos, curtos e bagunçados, tinha sido completamente mimada pela família, todos a paparicavam, o pai vivia lhe dando presentes e não a largava por nenhum instante,além dofato de ser afilhada do Ministro da Magia, vivia fazendo birra e chorava por qualquer coisa.

Eles moravam em uma grande casa, numa vila bruxa de Londres. Hayden trabalhava no Ministério e era como um vice-Ministro da Magia, Padma era dona de casa e escrevia alguns artigos para o Profeta Diário, a maioria deles falando sobre os medibruxos. Josh estava no 3º ano da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts e entraria no quarto, Allisson entraria no 1º, já havia comprado todo o matéria no mesmo dia que recebera a carta, tamanha havia sido a sua felicidade.

Apesar das aparências, não eram exatamente uma família feliz, Hayden amava mais a filha do que a esposa (um tipo de amor diferente, é claro! No entanto, mais forte), Padma amava tanto seu marido que pouco se importava com os filhos, quanto a Josh, o pobre garoto era sempre deixado de lado e praticamente se criava sozinho, pois ninguém sequer lembrava-se dele. Sendo assim, só Hayden e Allisson eram felizes, Padma tentava chamar a atenção do marido (sem sucesso) e Josh se isolava, sem ter outra alternativa.

x-x-x

Era uma sexta-feira calma no Ministério da Magia, nenhum problema fora do comum, só acidentes normais sem nenhum dano grave, um ótimo dia em uma ótima semana, até que Hayden decidiu visitar a sessão de profecias, uma péssima idéia...

O Sr. Sandwindark gostava muito da sala de profecias, não tinha nenhum motivo especial pra isso, simplesmente gostava de ficar lá quando não tinha nada pra fazer e passava o tempo imaginando se aquelas histórias realmente se tornaram realidade ou como ficou a vida daquelas pessoas, mas aquele dia era diferente havia mais alguém ali, alguém que queria mostrar-lhe alguma coisa. Enquanto Hayden caminhava por entre aqueles montes de profecias, esbarrou em alguma coisa que não conseguiu ver e acabou caindo no chão, com a queda acabou notando uma garrafa que jamais havia visto naquele lugar, a garrafa continha um fio prateado, uma memória...

Durante um longo tempo se manteve parado, segurando a garrafa, contemplando-a e tentando vencer o irresistível desejo de saber o que se escondia nela, mas não podia, algo o impelia a ver a memória que ali se ocultava. Resistiu, resistiu, resistiu, porém no fim sucumbiu a curiosidade e foi até uma sala próxima onde havia uma penseira.

Hesitou por uns instantes antes de despejar o conteúdo. Em seguida se agachou, sua face quebrou a superfície lisa da memória e então ele estava caindo pela escuridão, até que seus pés bateram em solo firme. Estava em uma pequena sala, a luz era fraca, ele sentiu seu estômago afundar quando viu quem estava lá.

Era Padma, sua esposa, ainda grávida. Ao vê-la sentiu a mesma coisa que sentira a tantos anos na primeira vez que a vira, ao vê-la sentiu a mesma coisa que a 11 anos não sentia.O que ela fazia na memória dentro de uma garrafa na sala de profecias? E pior ainda, sentada em frente a Tom Riddle, que naquela época trabalhava na Borgin & Burkes. A imagem surpreendeu-o, mas as palavras foram mais profundas que uma surpresa, dilaceraram seu coração atingindo, na última frase,quem ele mais amava.

- Tom, eu sei que nunca nos falamos direito, no entanto sinto que preciso de sua ajuda, não quero deixar meu marido preocupado e a primeira pessoa em que pensei foi você, que sempre foi amigo dele e que talvez possa me ajudar... com seus conhecimentos. – Hayden não entendia, o que ela estava querendo dizer com isso?

- E o que eu posso fazer por você Padma? – perguntou Tom sorrindo gentilmente.

- É o pai do Hayden, por isso eu não quis falar para o meu marido, para não preocupar ele, um dia eu estava sozinha em casa com o Josh, faz pouco tempo, até que eu me virei e vi o Sr. Vincent apontando a varinha pra mim e... – ela parou, e Hayden ficou com raiva, por que ela não havia contado isso pra ele?

- E o que? – perguntou Riddle agora curioso, sabia que Vincent não era um homem qualquer.

- Eu desmaiei.

- E por que você veio me procurar? – indagou completamente decepcionado com a informação.

- É que desde que isso aconteceu, eu sinto algo estranho, como se houvesse alguma coisa estranha nessa criança, como se houvesse uma força muito poderosa nela e a cada instante me sinto mais fraca, parece que minha vida está se perdendo nesse bebê, não quero perder minha filha, só quero entender o que está acontecendo.

- Curioso. – murmurou Tom interessado. Após, olhou profundamente para ela, como se estivesse desvendando sua alma, entrando nos segredos mais profundos, que nem ela mesma sabia, então sua expressão ficou séria e um brilho de cobiça faiscou em seus olhos.

- Então, o que acha que está acontecendo?

- Nada, – o homem sorria agora – isso acontece às vezes, não se preocupe, vai dar tudo certo.

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho.

- Mas, eu...

Inexplicavelmente tudo ficou coberto por uma fumaça escura e, quando voltou ao normal Padma tinha uma expressão feroz no rosto e gritou:

- QUANDO MINHA FILHA TIVER ONZE ANOS EU VOU MATAR ELA!

A lembrança sumiu, Hayden voltou para a sala onde estava, caiu sentado no chão, pôs as mãos na cabeça, sua filha querida, não podia permitir que nada fosse feito a ela, amava mais Allisson do que a própria vida, não suportaria perdê-la. Lágrimas correram pelo seu rosto, começou a soluçar desvairadamente, não via mais nada além de dor e sofrimento, sempre fora fraco e não suportaria perder seu bem mais precioso.

De repente parou de chorar, secou o rosto e se levantou, a profecia estava destruída e ninguém mais a veria, mas ele não ia deixar que sua filhinha morresse. Destruiu a lembrança, fez a garrafa desaparecer, quem quer que fosse o dono, não a encontraria maislá, e foi embora. Não era mais o mesmo homem...

x-x-x

O dia seguinte amanheceu negro e frio, a neve se misturava com as pequenas pedras de gelo que acompanhavam a chuva forte, que ameaçava quebrar o vidro. Sentado na cama do apartamento nº 210 do Caldeirão Furado, estava Hayden, as lágrimas presas nos olhos não tinham mais força pra correr pelo rosto, o coração batia descompassadamente, a cabeça doía tanto que estava a ponto de explodir. Sem camisa, ainda era o mesmo de quando tinha 25 anos, mas o olhar expressava todo sofrimento e desespero que o atingiam desde a revelação daquela maldita lembrança.

Se levantou, colocou o robe e foi até a janela ver as pessoas no Beco Diagonal. "_Bando de estúpidos! Como conseguem ser tão felizes? Felicidade não existe. Paz é uma mentira e essa é a única verdade. Se fosse preciso eu mataria todos esses imbecis sorridentes só para impedir o que aconteceu a tanto tempo._" Era tudo o que passava pela cabeça do Sr. Sandwindark: morte, sofrimento e morte. Nunca sentira tanto ódio em toda sua vida.

"_É tudo culpa daquela desgraçada que diabos estava pensando quando disse que ia matar nossa filha? Aaaah se ela tivesse aqui agora, eu apertaria seu pescoço até que...não, o que eu estou dizendo? Eu não seria capaz de algo tão cruel._" Seus pensamentos prosseguiram confusos, em momentos queria matar a esposa, em outros percebia que estava dizendo besteiras, mas é como se alguém invadisse seus pensamentos.

- Senhor? Há um homem querendo vê-lo. – disse um dos empregados da hospedaria que havia entrado e, com os pensamentos, o Sr. Sandwindark nem havia percebido-o até que ele falasse.

- Diga que já vou descer. – o empregado retirou-se.

Quem poderia querer falar com ele? Quem saberia que ele estava lá? Não podia responder então vestiu-se com a mesma roupa do dia anterior, pois não tinha dormido em casa depois do choque daquela revelação. Ele desceu e viu, a sua espera numa mesa no canto, seu velho amigo de escola, Tom Riddle.

Embora suas feições fossem um pouco manchadas, parecessem uma cera estranhamente distorcida e o branco de seus olhos agora estivessem permanentemente sangrentos, ainda podia reconhecê-lo.

- Espero que o tempo não tenha apagado nossa amizade. – disse Tom ao se levantar para apertar a mão do ex-colega de escola – Sente-se.

- Depois de tantos anos, porque veio me procurar logo agora? – falou após sentar-se.

- E é preciso algum motivo?

- Acho que a resposta é meio lógica quando não nos vemos desde que terminamos Hogwarts.

- Tudo bem, eu tinha me esquecido que você gostava de ser direto e precisava de motivos para tudo. Eu sei que você viu a lembrança.

De todas as coisas que ele poderia ter ouvido, aquela era a menos provável, ficou tão perplexo que não conseguiu falar nada, então Tom continuou.

- Você quer sua filha viva, não é? Você pode salvar sua filha, e não me olhe desta maneira, só quero ajudar, não tenha medo, confie em mim...

x-x-x

- Querido, como vão as coisas no Ministério? Fiquei preocupada, você dormiu fora ontem. – disse Padma abraçando o marido. – Por que você só voltou agora à noite?

Hayden não respondeu, apenas sorriu, puxou o rosto da esposa para perto e beijou-a carinhosamente. Os olhos dele brilhavam, ele sorriu novamente, suas mãos continuavam no rosto da Sra. Sandwindark

- Você é linda! Eu te amo.

Então as mãos passaram pelo pescoço e vendo o rosto apavorado de Padma, ele sentiu a vida dela se apagar em suas mãos, estava sufocada morta diante dele.

- Pai? Por que ta segurando a mamãe assim? Por que o olho dela está arregalado desse jeito? Por que ela está desse jeito estranho? – perguntou Allisson descendo a escada.

O Sr. Sandwindark deixou Padma cair no chão, olhou para a filha desolado, a expressão fria e lágrimas deslizando pela face ao mesmo tempo.

- Me abrace querida. – imediatamente ela foi abraçar o pai, sem entender o que acontecia, até que ele começou a chorar e soluçar. – Ela...está..morta!

Assustada, ela largou o pai e se abaixou para abraçar o corpo inerte da mãe, enquanto chorava.

- Não pode ser...Faz a mamãe voltar, quero ela de volta.

- Ela...está...morta! Eu...matei. – a última palavra não foi mais que um sussurro, mas alta o suficiente para ser ouvida.

Allisson largou a mãe e virou-se sem saber o que dizer e ainda apavorada com as palavras do pai.

- É mentira, né?

- N-n-não.

- Mas como? COMO? EU OUVI VOCÊ DIZER QUE ELA ERA LINDA, QUE AMAVA ELA. COMO PODE SER VERDADE? – um mar de lágrimas inundou-lhe os olhos e o ódio tomou conta dela – EU ODEIO VOCÊ! ODEIO! – gritava com raiva.

- Shh! Não diga isso! É muito feio.

- EU ODEIO VOCÊ! ODEIO, ODEIO, ODEIO! – começou a berrar desvairadamente.

- CALA A BOCA! – berrou puxando a menina e apertanto-lhe os braços enquanto a sacudia. – Foi por você que eu fiz! Salvei sua vida. – as lágrimas pararam, era o mesmo olhar cruel e brilhante de quando matou Padma.

- Mãe eu... – era Josh que havia voltado da casa do amigo e nem se dera conta até ver aquela cena – Mas o-o q-q-que t-tá a-co-c-contecendo?

Hayden largou a filha, que rastejou até o canto do hall de entrada e abraçou as pernas, enquanto mais lágrimas escorriam copiosamente pelo seu rosto. Após um minutos de silêncio, o pai olhou para o filho sorrindo debilmente, os olhos brilhantes.

- Eu sempre tive orgulho de você, Josh! Você me considera seu herói mesmo eu não me importando muito com você. Não quero que me odeie. – ele levantou a varinha para o filho, sorriu – Você é um ótimo filho! Avada Kedavra!

A chuva caía lá fora, Allisson não podia mais suportar aquela cena, rastejou até a porta, abriu-a levantou-se e saiu correndo sem saber pra onde, as gotas de chuva eram tantas que quase inundavam a rua, ela caiu ralando os joelhos, as pernas, os braços e as mãos. Mas o que importava agora? A dor da alma era mais forte do que tudo. Ela continuou correndo até que mal sentia as pernas e acabou caindo no chão, havia corrido quilômetros e a chuva continuava. Allisson ficou lá de joelhos no meio da rua, chorando, o desespero tomava conta dela.

_I'm standing on the bridge_

_I'm waiting in the dark_

_I'm thought that you'd be here by now_

_There's nothing but the rain_

_No footsteps on the ground_

_I'm listening but there's no sound_

Não tinha mais família, seu pai estava louco, sua mãe e seu irmão mortos, o que ia ser dela agora? Ninguém ia levá-la de volta pra caso, pois ela sequer tinha uma casa agora. Sozinha no mundo não havia ninguém para ajudá-la a suportar aquela dor tão forte.

_Isn't anyone trying to find me_

_Won't somebody came take me home_

Ela queria morrer, aquilo doía tanto. No dia seguinte ela iria para Hogwarts, mas agora? Agora nem sabia se sobreviveria por tanto tempo. A pouco ela era tão feliz. Por que as coisas mudam assim tão rápido? Pra que as pessoas vivem se não são felizes? Sozinha e perdida, pra onde ela iria? Ela queria que alguém aparecesse ali, pra levá-la a um lugar diferente, longe de tudo aquilo pelo que estava passando, longe daquela noite fatídica, daquela chuva que não cessava nunca, longe daquele frio assutador.

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are but I_

_I'm with you_

O que fazer? Pra onde ir? A quem procurar? Não conhecia ninguém, não tinha quem a protegesse só tinha a si mesma e mais nada, nem sua sombra lhe fazia companhia. Como seria reconfortante um rosto amigo, mas isso era impossível, a vida inteira girava em torno dos pais e do irmão, eles representavam a vida de Allisson, agora ela se considerava morta.

Desiludia, arrastou-se até uma árvore próxima, pegou o canivete que guardava em seu bolso, e gravou fortemente no tronco as seguintes palavras:

"_Aqui jaz Allisson Lana Sandwindark_

_Enterrada viva._

_Não conheceu a felicidade..._"

Abraçou a árvore, deixando cair o canivete, e chorou sobre seu túmulo.

_I'm looking for a place_

_I'm searching or a face_

_Is anybody here I know_

_Cause nothing going right_

_And everythings a mess_

_And knowone likes to be alone_

_Isn't anyone trying to find me_

_Won't somebody came take me home_

A chuva estava mais fraca, apenas pequenas gotas caíam sobre ela, estava completamente molhada, sentia frio, sua cabeça latejava. Fatigada, jogou-se no chão, não tinha mais lágrimas, apenas a mágoa entalada na garganta, queria gritar e nem isso conseguia. Já era madrugada, só havia a luz da lua cheia e o brilho das estrelas.

_It's a damn cold night_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are but I_

_I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

Tudo girava ao seu redor, sentia uma dor lancinante na cabeça, seu corpo estava cansado, os músculos doíam e os machucados causados na queda ardiam. De repente as lembranças começaram a invadir sua mente como num lampejo, viu novamente a luz verde atingindo o irmão, sentiu o corpo gélido da mãe em seus braços e chorou as recordações das palavras de seu pai. Allisson relembrava, sofria e se perguntava: Por que?

_Why is everything so confusing_

_Maybe I'm just out of my mind_

_Yeah, Yeah…_

A chuva parou de cair, estava com febre alta, delírios e lágrimas saindo de seus olhos, antes era só uma garota de 11 anos mimada, agora era uma simples sombra, perdida na tristeza, pensando coisas que, se nada tivesse acontecido, jamais pensaria.

Cansada, ela adormeceu, deitada ao lado de seu túmulo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

O dia amanheceu frio, as árvores e o chão cobertos de neve, allisson estava lá. Só o rosto pálido aparecendo em meio à neve, veículos trouxas passavam pela rua, ela tentou abrir os olhos, mas não tinha forças e ninguém a vira lá, seria enterrada viva e permaneceria ali até que alguém encontrasse seu corpo morto e congelado.

Estava se entregando aos braços aconchegantes da morte, quando sentiu alguém a puxando, eram braços fortes, como os de seu pai, talvez ele estivesse buscando-a para matá-la depois. "Ótimo, o sono eterno me livrará das lembranças! Um lampejo verde ou as mãos do papai me sufocando, tanto faz, da mesma maneira descansarei numa noite sem fim". Pensou enquanto sentia-se carregada, cansada e delirante, começou a achar que talvez fosse a morte carregando-a até o Templo de Hades, não que acreditassem em deuses gregos, mas na falta do que acreditar qualquer coisa servia.

Sua cabeça começou a girar e girou, girou, girou...e tudo ficou escuro.

x-x-x

Não estava mais frio, aliás, sentia a pele queimando, não conseguia se mexer pela quantidade de cobertores sobre ela, também havia uma compressa em sua cabeça, estava quase torrando e nem conseguia se mover, ouvia vozes um pouco distantes, deviam ser trouxas. Não sabia se agradecia por ter sido salva ou se reclamava, pois queria morrer, então berrou simplesmente:

- BANDO DE TROUXAS! AAAH! EU QUERO MORRER! – suas palavras não faziam nenhum sentido, mas ela precisava delas, queria falar algo, sentir que pelo menos seu corpo estava vivo, já que a alma havia sido sepultada, porém a fraqueza era mais forte e desmaiou com o esforço de gritar.

Com o grito, as pessoas que cuidavam dela entraram no quarto.

- Pobrezinha, está delirando, espero que sobreviva... – lamentou uma mulher loira e alta.

- Não podemos ficar com ela, é bom que melhore logo pra que possamos mandá-la embora, para um orfanato talvez. – retorquiu friamente um homem baixo, e com braços tão musculosos que se tornavam desproporcionais ao corpo.

Os dois saíram e pouco mais de uma hora depois Allisson acordou murmurando algumas palavras sem nexo:

- Escola...casa...mala...varinha...TREEEEEEEEEM! – levantou-se de um salto fazendo os cobertoresvoarem em direção aochão, ela devia estar indo para Hogwarts, olhou para o relógio, dez horas, ainda tinha uma hora até pegar o expresso.

Olhou para um lado, olhou para o outro, se saísse pela porta corria o risco de se encontrar com os trouxas, o único jeito era pular pela janela, mesmo porque a casa possuía apenas um andar. Agora estava mais forte, conseguiu tirar as cobertas que estavam sobre ela, quando saiu da cama viu que suas vestes estavam molhadas de suor, precisava de um banho, mas agora não tinha tempo. Deu alguns passos e quando tinha acabado de abrir a janela ouviu alguns ruídos próximos, apressada para sair ela se jogou pra fora caindo de cabeça na neve, lá dentro estava quente, mas ao sair sentiu o que estava a sua volta girar pelo choque de temperatura, no entanto precisava ser rápida, ir embora. Se levantou meio cambaleante e saiu correndo em zigue-zague.

E Allisson correu, e correu, e correu, e correu mais um pouco, e mais, e mais, e ainda mais, não sabia por qual caminho andava, simplesmente seguia sua intuição. Até que chegou fatigada em sua casa e se deparou com uma multidão de pessoas na rua, jornalistas do Profeta Diário, o Ministro da Magia e tantos outros bruxos famosos. Também havia um bruxo amarrado cercado por 2 dementadores, o homem chorava e se jogava no chão, gritando e soluçando desesperadamente, era Hayden.

Uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto da menina, apesar de tudo, ainda amava seu pai tanto quanto antes, embora sentisse ódio pelo que ele havia feito. Porém aquele não era um momento para reflexões, precisava pegar suas coisas e fugir, por sorte a oportunidade surgiu rápido. O Ministro e um outro bruxocomeçaram a tentar afastara multidão e os jornalistas.

Aproveitando a distração, ela saiu correndo para entrar pela parte dos fundos e subiu em direção a escada, escancarou a porta de seu quarto, pegou a mala imensa e uma mochila com a pequena fortuna que juntara desde os6 anos para quando fosse morar no seu _lugar perfeito_, tinha cerca de 68 galeões, fora os extras que recebia as vezes de sua mãe, ao todo deviam ser uns 100 galeões, o que era perceptível pelo peso da mochila.

Olhou para o relógio, eram 10h e 30 min, tinha que ir rápido, arrastou sofregamente o malão pela escada, a mochila fazendo com que as costas doessem, saiu correndo pela porta dos fundos, queria ver seu pai pela última vez mas não tinha tempo, começou novamente sua corrida, porém agora era mais difícil pois estava equipada, os minutos passaram como séculos e, quando finalmente chegou na estação ainda eram cinco para as onze em seu relógio. O coração batendo forte dentro do peito, durante toda a vida esperara por aquele momento. Facilmente localizou as plataformas nove e dez, correu para atravessar a parede e chegar a plataforma 9¾ e estava chegando quando: TAPUM!

x-x-x

"_- Papai! Faz tempo que eu queria te perguntar, por que as pessoas choram? Eu vi você chorando quando eu fiquei doente... – perguntou uma Allisson de 7 anos, que estava no colo do pai, descansando em seu peito._

_- Ora, minha princesinha, as pessoas choram por vários motivos, as vezes choram de alegria por conseguir algo que desejavam muito, ou choram por tristeza, quando sentem medo de perder algo que amam muito._

_- Então, você chorou porque me ama, papai? Tava com medo de me perder?_

_- Sim, querida, isso mesmo. Mas agora é hora de dormir, vamos já pra cama. – Hayden pegou a garotinha que já estava de pijama e colocou-a na cama, também cobriu-a e, quando estava saindo, foi chamado novamente._

_- Papai! Quando a gente sabe que ama uma pessoa?_

_- É quando a gente se importa tanto com uma pessoa, que acaba se esquecendo da nossa felicidade só para ver ela feliz._

_- Então... eu acho que amo o senhor, papai!_

_- Que bom querida, mas agora é hora de dormir. Bo..._

_- Espera, me promete uma coisa?_

_- Diz._

_- Promete que nunca vai me fazer chorar e eu prometo que nunca vou te fazer chorar._

_- Tudo bem, eu prometo._

_- Então a gente vai ser feliz pra sempre?_

_- Sim, eu prometo que a gente vai ser feliz pra sempre._

_- Agora você vai ter que cumprir duas promessas, se não vou colocar você de castigo!_

_- Claro! – disse Hayden rindo – Mas é hora de dormir! Boa noite._

_- Boa noite, papai! Sonhe com os anjinhos._

_- Você também. – ele fechou a porta e ela fechando os olhos, dormiu tranqüilamente."_

x-x-x

Esparramada no chão, a mala sobre as pernas, havia acabado de relembrar um fato de sua infância. Olhou o relógio de pulso, ainda eram cinco para as 11, depois levantou a cabeça para ver o relógio da estação de trem, era 11h e 05 min, seu relógio estava atrasado.

- Não! – murmurou.

Morta de raiva, ela pôs as mãos na cabeça, não tinha família, nem amigos, não tinha sequer para onde ir, sentia tanto ódio que queria gritar, ver as coisas se despedaçando ao seu redor, como havia se despedaçado a sua vida. Então pensou no que havia relembradoe, visualizando a imagem paterna, falou num sussurro inaudível:

- O senhor não cumpriu as promessas, papai. Me fez chorar e agora nós seremos infelizes para sempre.

Pessoas amontoaram-se ao seu redor, mas ela não se importava, começou a procurar na memória um lugar para onde ir, lembrou-se do Caldeirão Furado, mas seria estupidez ir pra lá, pois seria o primeiro local em que a procurariam, a única alternativa era um hotel trouxa, mas como faria isso se só tinha galeões? O jeito era ir pro Gringotes e trocar dinheiro bruxo por trouxa, mesmo que corresse o risco de ser encontrada.

Levantou-se pegou a mala, arrumou a pesada mochila nas costas e foi embora da estação sem nem ao menos olhar para os trouxas que observavam-na curiosos. As pernas pesavam e se não fosse a sua força de vontade já teria desistido, ao menos tinha a sorte de conhecer os lugares bruxos de Londres como a palma da mão, o Caldeirão Furado era longe, porém não tinha outra alternativa.

x-x-x

Depois de duas horas caminhando e chamando atenção por onde passava, ela finalmente chegou aonde planejava, parecia não ter se cansado apesar de tudo. Entrou apreensiva, mas sentiu que não era notada, como se estivesse invisível... pronto, chegou em seu destino! Agora era só entrar no Gringotes e trocar alguns galeões, e estava quase na porta do banco quando viu o Ministro conversando com o duende que ficava na entrada. "Droga!", se ele estava ali, com certeza também devia haver alguém no Caldeirão Furado, por sorte não havia sido vista ao entrar, mas a sorte não iria se repetir e ela não podia voltar, o que faria agora?

Precisava sair dali, não podia continuar no Beco Diagonal, se voltasse para casa a achariam e, se o ministro falava com o duende, era porque sabiam que ela poderia pegar dinheiro trouxa, com medo de ser encontrada, viu um caminho escuro próximo ao Gringotes "É isso!", a Travessa do Tranco, o lugar perfeito, ninguém jamais procuraria uma garota de 11 anos entre os bruxos das trevas.

Esperançosa, ela caminhou por entre as ruelas, lembrava-se muito bem de quando seu pai lhe dissera para nunca ir aquele lugar. O ambiente era sombrio mas, por incrível que pareça, ela se sentiu melhor lá, o vento frio lhe fazia bem, a escuridão era sua amiga e fiel cofre para os seus muitos segredos, caminhou um pouco até encontrar o que parecia ser uma hospedagem, entrou e, se todos os bruxos das trevas fossem assim, eles realmente eram sofisticados, pois até as paredes eram de mármore negra, tochas com chamas verdes iluminavam a recepção, um relógio de prata na parede, poltronas de veludo verde escuro e uma mesa de vidro com talhes de prata, fora o balcão onde haviam três bruxas muito bem vestidas atendendo os hóspedes, Allisson se dirigiu a uma delas.

- Com licença, a senhora poderia me informar se há algum quarto vago?

- Sim Srta, por quanto tempo pretende se hospedar? – a mulher falava com se ela fosse uma adulta, parecia não se importar com sua idade.

- Por enquanto, um mês.

- Ótimo! O pacote inclui café-da-manhã, almoço e jantar, deixe-me ver, pode ser o nº 210?

- Sim. – disse puxando um molho de chaves, o que deixou Allisson muito supresa, porque não entendia a utilidade de 4 chaves.

- Então, precisamos preencher a ficha de cadastro.

- Cadastro? Mas pra quê? O que eu preciso escrever?

- Só seu nome e sua assinatura se comprometendo a pagar os dias que passar aqui.

- Ah...sim! – "_Droga! Preciso de um nome rápido!"_ Não queria correr o risco de ser encontrada, então pensou em colocar Padma, mas ficaria um pouco óbvio, então pôs Jane Finn, pois se lembrou do nome da mulher que visitava o túmulo freqüentemente quando era criança. – Aqui está senhora, terminei.

- Seu nome é só Jane Finn?

"_É só o que me faltava, como eu fui colocar o nome de uma morta? Talvez ela desconfie, preciso de mais um nome, só mais um..." _Não sabia o que dizer e o tempo se esgotava, ela estava demorando demais, a mulher iria suspeitar.

"_Gaunt."_ A palavra soou em sua mente.

- Gaunt! – repetiu – meu nome completo é Jane Finn Gaunt, perdão, eu achei que não era necessário.

Segurando as chaves firmemente na mão, ela foi em direção ao quarto, em poucos segundos subiu a escada e chegou ao nº 210, abriu a porta com a chave maior e teve uma surpresa incrível ao deparar-se com uma salinha com mesa, poltronas, paredes e relógio iguais aos da recepção, além de uma lareira que acendeu quando ela entrou, trancou a porta e abriu outra que fez seu queixo cair, era um quarto imenso: uma cama de casal com refinados cobertores verdes, ao lado um abajur de prata, fora as tochas iguais a da entrada e que se acendiam com seu simples comando, também havia um espelho grande e um armário. Abriu com a 3ª chave um escritório a direita do quarto com uma mesa de estudos e uma pequena estante. Com a 4ª chave abriu uma porta no lado oposto ao do escritório, era um banheiro tão grande que até assustou-a, tinha uma banheira de várias torneiras e tudo o mais que se pode esperar de um banheiro.

Allisson ficou realmente feliz, nunca em toda sua vida se imaginaria morando em um lugar como aquele, principalmente sozinha. Aquele lugar seria perfeito, poderia aprender muito mais do que qualquer aluno de Hogwarts e, como o ministério da magia era pouco ou nada influente na Travessa do Tranco, ninguém poderia provar que havia uma menor de idade fazendo bruxaria fora da escola.

Como tinha todo tempo do mundo colocou as roupas no armário, os livros na estante, arrumou o caldeirão, os ingredientes e todo o resto no escritório, depois pegou algumas roupas (aliás, percebeu que a maioria das suas vestes eram pretas) e foi tomar banho. Quando saiu olhou o relógio da sala e viu que eram 14:30, o que percebeu melhor quando seu estômago roncou fazia muito tempo que não comia. Com a mão sobre a barriga vazia ela desceu as escadas e foi até o lugar onde as pessoas deveriam estar almoçando, era um lugar diferente do resto, as paredes eram claras, não havia tochas, apenas mesas com toalhas verde-escuras (era realmente difícil entender a fascinação daqueles bruxos por verde).

Procurou a mesa mais distante, sentou-se, pegou o cardápio, havia tantas coisas que ela ficou indecisa, quando se decidiu e fechou o cardápio, tudo o que tinha pedido apareceu em seu prato, a princípio ficou meio envergonhada ao ver o prato transbordando, mas com a fome acabou deixando-o vazio rapidamente, quando enfim terminou, um sorvete enorme apareceu em sua frente e ela devorou-o em segundos.

Já estava quase subindo as escadas quando resolveu passear pela travessa do Tranco, colocou a mão no bolso, encontrou algumas moedas mais do que suficientes e partiu. Era forçada a admitir que o lugar era interessante apesar de muitas lojas macabras e umas pessoas meio sujas e esfarrapadas, mas a loja que mais lhe interessou foi "_Livros de magia, você encontrará o que quiser aqui!_", lá haviam todos os tipos de livros possíveis e imagináveis, mais em sua maior parte era dedicada as Artes das Trevas.

- Deseja alguma coisa, minha jovem? – perguntou um homem loiro de nariz seboso.

- É...eu...eu...queria um livro muito bom sobre...poções! – disse a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente.

- Sim, sim, boa escolha. – o homem saiu e voltou rapidamente com um livro imenso. – Aqui a Srta. poderá encontrar todos os tipos de poções, muito poderosas.

Sentiu extrema curiosidade e acabou saindo da loja com dez livros enormes, se não fosse o feitiço do vendedor para diminuir o peso ela jamais conseguiria carregar tudo aquilo. Entretanto, tinha um livro especial, as páginas dele estavam em branco, pois ela pretendia guardá-lo para escrever algo muito importante. Quando saiu da loja andou um pouco mais até encontrar uma hospedaria que cobrava um preço mínimo, não que achasse a outra ruim, mas não pretendia passar mais do que 2 meses lá, tanto porque não queria esbanjar seu dinheiro quanto por ter certeza de que não seria prudente permanecer muito em um lugar só.

Após o passeio, voltou para o hotel e, ao abrir a prota, encontrou um pequeno bilhete com o nome da hospedaria e os seguintes dizeres:

"_Gostaríamos de informar a Srta. Jane Finn Gaunt os seguintes horários:_

_Café-da-manhã: das 6:00 até as 9:00 horas._

_Almoço: das 12:00 até as 14:50 horas._

_Jantar: das 19:00 até as 22:30 horas. _

_Tenha um bom dia!"_

Pela primeira vez desde que chegara naquele lugar começou a prestar atenção naquele último nome _Gaunt_, na hora estava tão preocupada em se livrar da mulher que nem deu muita importância, simplesmente deixou-se levar por um sussurro em seu ouvido que dizia _"Por que não coloca Gaunt?"_, então sem um motivo exato decidiu aceitar a sugestão, embora não soubesse de quem fosse, pois não havia nenhuma pessoa perto que pudesse ter sussurrado para ela.

Entretanto, aquele não era o momento para pensar nisso, talvez algum dia pudesse responder a pergunta, o que queria agora era devorar seus livros, iria gravar e praticar com perfeição cada poção, cada feitiço, tudo! Não haveria uma palavra da qual ela não se lembrasse. Não podia perder tempo, foi correndo ao escritório, pôs os livros sobre a mesa e começou a estudar, também pegou o seu material de Hogwarts. Allisson se aplicaria muito, estudaria dia e noite para se tornar uma bruxa melhor que qualquer outro.

A garota estudou, jantou e dormiu, no dia seguinte acordou mais disposta. As sete horas estava descendo para tomar café quando um exemplar do Profeta Diário lhe chamou atenção, seu pai aparecia na capa, ela pegou o jornal e voltou correndo para o quarto, sentou-se na cama e leu:

"A _RUÍNA DA FAMÍLIA SANDWINDARK_

_Na noite do dia 31 de agosto, após sair do nº210 do Caldeirão Furado, Hayden Sandwindark matou a esposa e o filho. A tragédia chocou milhares de pessoas, a família Sandwindark é uma das mais tradicionais famílias bruxas, conhecida princpalmente pelo Grande Mago Enak Sandwindark, uns dos primeiros bruxos da história. Vizinhos e amigos não conseguem encontrar uma resposta para o que aconteceu._

"_Hayden sempre foi uma pessoa admirável, passava horas admirando a esposa e os filhos com tanto amor que não entendo porque ele fez isso!", lamentou o Ministro da Magia, grande amigo e chefe do criminoso. O que aconteceu? Que coisa tão terrível pode ter causado isso? O que houve no Caldeirão Furado para provocar uma mudança tão drástica em um homem conhecido e respeitado como grande bruxo e ótima pessoa? São as dúvidas que o ministério tem procurado, inutilmente, solucionar._

_Ao ser interrogado pelo Ministro, as únicas palavras que o Sr. Sandwindark disse foram: "Eu quero meus filhos e minha mulher, quero abraçar eles. Eu não quis fazer mal." O que significam essas palavras ditas enquanto Hayden se jogava no chão desesperadamente? Talvez sejam simples delírios de um louco psicopata._

_HAYDEN FOI PARA AZKABAN! ESTAMOS LIVRES DESSE SER MALIGNO, QUE DEVERÁ PASSAR O RESTO DOS SEUS DIAS CERCADO PELOS DEMENTADORES. É O QUE ELE MERECE!_

_Quanto a filha mais nova, Allisson Lana Sandwindark, o ministério não quis divulgar o que aconteceu com ela. Talvez seja algo tenebroso demais para que as pessoas saibam."_

A garotinha olhou a foto do pai, ele não mostrava aquele sorriso lindo que ela tanto amava, nem seus olhos tinham aquele mesmo brilho com o qual ela se encantava, ele mantinha uma expressão melancólica no rosto, como se sua alma estivesse dilacerada, tão dilaceradaquanto a dela. Entre soluços ela abraçou a foto do pai, queria que ele estivesse lá para pegá-la no colo, beijar-lhe a testa e dizer que tudo não passara de um pesadelo, mas era impossível. O coração da garota sangrava, porém não iria permitir que aquilo continuasse, jamais seria capaz de esquecer aquelas cenas, mas a ferida cicatrizaria e mesmo que essa cicatriz torna-se ela infeliz pra sempre, Allisson nunca mais choraria.

Limpou as lágrimas, levantou-se, colocou fogo no jornal, ergueu a cabeça, a pele fria, a boca sem sorrisos, os olhos negros sem brilho, o rosto não demonstrava nada além de indiferença e ódio. Seu coração estava congelado, morto e sepultado, trancado contra qualquer sentimento bom e puro. Quando seu coração renasceria? Talvez nunca, mas essa é uma decisão que só o destino pode tomar.

Foi tomar café, mas não era mais uma garotinha de 11 anos, era adulta, toda a sua infância havia se perdido desde o instante em que a felicidade e a esperança a abandonaram.

x-x-x

Três dias depois ela foi visitar o cemitério onde sua família havia sido enterrada, se fosse encontrada daria um jeito de fugir, mas ela sentia que precisava ir lá uma única vez pra ter forças para prosseguir no destino que nem ela mesmasabia qual era.

Chegando no local onde jaziam seu irmão e sua mãe teve um ímpeto de chorar, mas resistiu, pois tinha de ser forte. No entanto, ao ver aqueles túmulos com o nome de duas pessoas que muito amava gravados nele, lembrou-se e um fato de sua infância.

"_- Querida, você viu isso? – dizia Hayden para Padma – Está escrito aqui, no Profeta Diário, um homem matou a própria esposa._

_- Que horror! Não entendo como podem existir pessoas assim. Ele já foi preso?_

_- Sim. Acho que homens como ele não devia apenas ir pra Azkaban, deviam ser mortos._

_- Papai! – interrompeu a pequena Allisson._

_- Diga, filha!_

_- Mesmo esse homem sendo malvado, não seria errado vingar a família matando ele?_

_- Não, minha filha, homens assim não merecem nenhum tipo de piedade!"_

- Cínico! – balbuciou, as palavras carregadas de ódio. – É papai, aquele dia o senhor me disse que os assassinos mereciam morrer, e você cometeu muitos pecados, primeiro: quebrou a promessa de nunca me fazer chorar. Segundo: foi a causa de nós sermos infelizes para sempre. Terceiro: matou a mamãe e o Josh. – o olhar dela era frio e por um instante uma expressão demoníaca deformou seu rosto. – O senhor me ensinou a justiça e eu já escolhi seu castigo. O senhor vai morrer, papai. Eu vou te matar.

x-x-x

Algumas semanas haviam se passado e os jornais ainda falavam sobre a ruína da família Sandwindark, quanto a Allisson, havia sido dada como morta, mas ela não se importava, agora era Jane Finn Gaunt. A garota estava deitada em sua cama, lendo um livro de feitiços que havia compradoe que parecia se dedicar apenas as Artes das Trevas, tinha um pergaminho cheio de anotações ao lado. Agarota estava fatigada, fechou os olhos de cansaço (já eram três da madrugada) e acabou dormindo.

Seus sonhos eram conturbados, ela via imagens que pareciam lembranças, sentia dor às vezes, masao despertarsimplesmente esquecia de tudo, como se tivesse perdido uma memória, então voltava a dormir, entretantonaquela noite o cenário mudou, não parecia mais uma lembrança e sim um coisa real que acontecia naquele exato momento. De repente sentiu-se jogada em um chão frio, estava em um quarto escuro, não ouvia nada, apenas alguns passos que pareciam se aproximar do quarto.

Ficou de pé, um vento gélido tocou seu rosto e a porta se abriu , tudo se mantinha escuro, porém via claramente um homem a sua frente, era jovem, tinha cabelos negros, um olhar frio e calculista.

- Oi Allisson! Eu queria muito falar com você.

- Quem é você? Como sabe meu nome? – sua voz tremia, tinha medo e não podia se defender.

- Meu nome é Tom, eu sou seu amigo, sei que você quer matar seu pai e pretendo ajudá-la.

- Não posso confiar em estranhos, mamãe me ensinou.

- Mas como? Se é exatamente por causa dela que quer matar seu pai? Me deixe lhe ajudar, sei que você tem medo de matá-lo, porque no fundo ainda o ama, portanto vou lhe ensinar a perder o medo e dominar a força que existe dentro do seu corpo.

- Eu quero matar meu pai sim, mas não sei se posso confiar em você.

- Venha comigo, ajudando-a vou provar que deve confiar em mim.

O homem abriu a porta, levando-a para um lugar ao ar livre, sem ter outra opção ela foi com ele, a porta desapareceu, haviam apenas árvores ao seu redor e algumas lápides, era um cemitério.

- Você gosta de aranhas?

- Não.

- Então veja! – ele pegou-a pelo braço delicadamente e aproximaram-se de uma lápide grossa, no topo dela tinha uma aranha grande e asquerosa. – Pegue. – ele entregou uma varinha à garota. – Mate-a.

- Eu não sei matar, nem tenho motivos pra matar esse bicho por mais horroroso que ele seja.

- Você viu seu irmão morrer, lembra-se das palavras?

- Le...lembro. – por um instante pensou que ia chorar, porém conseguiu manter a calma – Papai disse Avada Kedavra.

- Ótimo! Agora pensei que essa aranha é seu pai, lembre o que ele fez, ele fez algo imperdoável, merece morrer, sinta o ódio inundar sua alma, pense nas lágrimas que derramou, pense nos sorrisos que perdeu. ODEIE! MATE!

As palavras daquele homem pareciam infundir em Allisson uma energia sobrenatural, um poder descomunal, ela sentiu seu corpo todo se arrepiar de tanto ódio e uma vontade de matar preencheu tudo ao seu redor.

- Avada Kedavra. – um lampejo verde saiu de sua varinha, a aranha foimorta.

- Você sentiu o prazer de matar? O prazer de sentir que você tem controle sobre tudo, inclusive sobre a vida e a morte.

- Eu senti, mas me dá medo. Senhor Tom, por que matar nos deixa tão leves e tristes ao mesmo tempo? Acho que não gosto de me sentir assim.

- Não se preocupe, vou lhe ensinar a controlar seus sentimentos e no fim sentirá apenas a leveza de matar. Agora é hora de ir, quero que estude bastante para a nossa lição da próxima noite. E não me chame mais de Tom.

- E vou chamar o senhor como?

- Por enquanto quero apenas que me chame de...Mestre!

Allisson, agora Jane, deu um salto e viu-se em sua cama, o enorme livro permanecia sobre ela, suava frio, o rosto pálido, não sabia se aquilo tudo fora sonho ou realidade, quem era aquele homem? E por que ela tinha tanto medo e confiança nele ao mesmo tempo? Precisava livrar-se daquilo, não importava se era algo bom ou mau.

Fazia cerca deum mês que havia morado na hospedaria, já era hora de ir embora, principalmente por causa daquele homem que viu em seus sonhos, talvez essa fosse uma ótima maneira de fugir dele. Arrumou as malas, tomou café da manhã, acertou a conta e foi embora para a hospedaria que já havia investigado anteriormente, era barata, um pouco suja e pequena demais, mas era o suficiente.

Hospedou-se e, assim que arrumou o quarto, foi estudar, não porque o homem tivesse mandado, mas porque realmente desejava ser forte. Durante o dia nem sequer sentiu fome, os livros pareciam prendê-la, dedicava toda sua atenção a eles e não via o tempo passar. Quando chegou o anoitecer guardou os livros e arrumou-se pra dormir, no início teve medo de encontrar Tom, entretanto depois acalmou-se e, como não estava mais no mesmo lugar, deitou-se alegremente e dormiu.

De repente, sentiu uma presença aproximar-se dela, tentou abrir os olhos e não conseguia, então começou a correr dentro de sua mente fugindo dele, não via ninguém mais sabiaque ele estava lá,tentou de todas as maneiras escapar, mas a presença dele estava cada vez mais próxima como se tivesse domínio sobre a mente dela, até que num instante sentiu ele tocar seu ombro e ela voltou para aquele mesmo cemitério.

- Por que tentou fugir de mim?

- Me desculpe, Senhor Tom, mas não sei se confio no senhor.

- Já disse pra não me chamar assim. – apesar de seus olhos demonstrarem raiva, sua voz era suave, parecia querer assutá-la.– Você parece não entender que eu só quero ajudar.

- Desculpe To... Mestre! – Allisson estava apavorada e começou a tremer, tinha tanto medo que quase chorou sentindo-se completamente desprotegida.

- Não, não chore minha criança, quero ajudá-la enão vê-la sofrer, estou aqui e agora faço parte de sua vida. – puxando-a pra perto ele abraçou-a, não havia sentimento naquele abraço, mas ela sentiu-se calma, não sabia como nem porque, porémela sabia que ele exercia uma espécie de controle sobre ela.

- Perdão, mestre.

- Agora lembre-se: para onde quer que você vá, eu sempre estarei lá. De hoje em diante seu poder e sua obediência são unicamente meus.

x-x-x

Quando acordou estava mais calma do que da vez anterior, como se estivesse se acostumando e tambémsentia uma coisa por aquele homem, um sentimento forte, como se algum laço de sangue os unisse. Então ela olhou para ponta da cama, aquele livro com páginas em branco estava lá, ela o abriu e bem grande, em uma letra muito bonita, leu:

_Manual das Trevas_

E, na segunda página, um peque lembrete no fim da página:

_Anote aqui tudo que aprender e lembre-se que todo o seu poder pertence a_

_MIM!_

* * *

**N/A: **Por favor me desculpem por qualquer erro, mas por mais que eu tente concertar sempre continua errado quando eu passo pro fanfiction, eu também queria me desculpar pq as vezes o Tom parece com o Fantasma da Ópera, só q não tem nda a ver, eu posso garantir!

Eu queria q esse capítulo tivesse um final grandioso, mas eu acho q os finais não são o meu forte, pra ser sincera eu ainda não encontrei o meu forte, mas posso superar isso, também tem a quantidad excessiva de 'mas' e o monte de vírgulas, só q por mais q eu tent naum consigo concertar e, convenhamos, eu num sou nenhuma scritora (pra ser sincera, estou muito longe disso...).

Quanto aos capítulos, sou forçada admitir que tenho muita preguiça, os caps 1,2,3,4 e um pedaço do 5 já foram escritos a séculos, só falta continuar, mas o problema é q eu só sei o início e o fim e nem tenho muita certeza quanto ao segundo...mas td bem, acho q já falei d+ (tá aí outro defeito meu...).

Então, bjaum!

xauxau


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5**

"_Olá! Por quanto tempo pretende se hospedar?"_

"_Boa Tarde! Quantos dias?"_

"_Olá! Qual seu nome?"_

"_Seja bem vinda! Qual seu nome?"_

"_Oh! Que bela menina! Se hospedará aqui?"_

Mudar de lugar o tempo todo, cada mês uma hospedagem nova, mas lugares tão distantes... quase sempre no mundo bruxo, entretanto algumas entre os trouxas, era sempre o Mestre que trocava o dinheiro ou lhe dava. Naquele dia ela estava no quarto de uma hospedagem quando, fatigada de tanto estudar, foi até sua mala ver objetos do passado, entre eles encontrou um pequeno caderninho, abriu-o, uma péssima caligrafia talhava as seguintes palavras:

"_Querido Diário,_

_Meu nome é Allisson Lana Sandwindark, eu amo meu papai, minha mamãe é linda e meu irmão é muito legal, eu amo todos eles! Nós somos muito felizes!"_

Ela apertou os olhos para impedir que as lágrimas corressem e tacou o diário com força contra a parede, antes mesmo de ler as muitas linhas que havia, pôs as mãos na cabeça por alguns instantes, depois lembrou-se que agora era Jane Finn Gaunt e o passado estava apagado, então foi calmamente pegar o diário de novo, abrindo em outra página avulsa.

"_Querido Diário,_

_Hoje eu fui numa festa e eu vou morar em um castelo um dia, vou levar o papai, a mamãe e o Josh para sermos felizes pra sempre!"_

Fechou-o novamente, para abrir na última página escrita, esta, a cerca de vinte páginas do fim e com poucas linhas.

"_Querido Diário,_

_Hoje é o segundo dia mais feliz da minha vida, amanhã vai ser o mais feliz, porque amanhã eu vou pra Hogwarts, Josh tá brincando e quando ele voltar vou dar um abraço bem forte nele, porque a partir de amanhã vamos estudar na mesma escola, agora vou ver papai, ele passou a noite de ontem fora e acabou de chegar, ele está falando com a mamãe, um dia vou ter alguéme nós vamos nos amar tanto quanto os dois se amam!"_

Desta vez deixou a página aberta, seu corpo todo tremeu de ódio e vontade de chorar, mas continuou parada até virar a página, pegar uma pena e começar a escrever:

"_Eu pensei muito e cheguei a conclusão de que, não importa o que aconteça, a corda sempre arrebenta para o lado mais fraco. A vida é completamente injusta com as pessoas, em especial comigo._

_Porque será que nunca pode ter algo perfeito na vida? Tudo sempre dá errado... A felicidade nunca mais vai bater na minha porta, isso é, será que ela bate na porta de alguém?_

_Certo dia me deparei com esse pensamento, será que a felicidade existe? Ela não seria apenas um sonho, um desejo? O que é ser feliz? Seria eu feliz com todos os problemas e com todas as desgraças com as quais me deparo? Seria ela uma coisa que faz com que idiotas como eu sejam infelizes?_

_Para mim a felicidade é como o amor ou como outros sentimentos bonitos. Nós não tocamos, nós não vemos e será que nós sentimos ou sentiremos algum dia? É preciso ter esperança... E eu realmente não sei se a tenho. Também descobri que família é uma porcaria, só me faz sofrer, só me faz sentir por baixo e quando sinto que preciso deles, não vejo ninguém lá._

_Deve ser por isso que muitos fogem de casa e nunca mais aparecem, deve ser por isso que nem minha casa eu tenho. Eu seria capaz de ser tudo o que eles queriam se eles fossem, ou melhor, se o meu pai continuasse sendo como eu queria que ele fosse. Não quero ter uma vida certa nunca mais, não quero acordar e saber o que vai acontecer até a hora de dormir, pra ser surpreendida um dia e ver meu mundo cair de novo. Vou viver os dias sem saber o que me espera, se algum dia eu morrer ou sofrer muito, estarei preparada._

_São tantas coisas que passam pela minha cabeça, tantas incertezas e inseguranças... acho que é disso que eu gosto na vida e desejo que seja sempre assim..."_

Fechou o diário e guardou-o bem no fundo de seu malão, aliás, este estava cada vez maior por dentro, lotado de livros, apenas algumas roupas, pois ela preferia gastar o dinheiro com conhecimento do que com aparência, só comprara as roupas por necessidade já que agora tinha 14 anos e havia crescido. Depois pegou um livro de Aritmancia e sentou-se na cama para estudar.

x-x-x

O forte vento frio, seguido por alguns poucos flocos de neve, escancarou a janela de um pequeno quarto numa hospedaria em um pobre vilarejo bruxo no interior da Inglaterra, onde uma garota dormia um sono conturbado. O peito arfava, subindo e descendo com extrema rapidez, a cabeça quase escorregando para fora da cama, os longos cabelos negros quase tocando o chão e a mão sobre o pescoço como se tentasse sufocar algo dentro de si.

Allisson Lana Sandwindark, ou melhor, Jane Finn Gaunt continuaria dormindo se um pequeno floco de neve não tivesse tocado seu rosto, fazendo-a abrir os olhos suavemente. Estava cansada, as aulas do mestre eram muito exaustivas e faziam com que ela sentisse sono durante o dia, havia aprendido a controlar, mas agora isso parecia ser impossível... Todos os anos, nos dias próximos ao seu aniversário e principalmente nesse dia, ela ficava extremamente fraca, como se a morte ficasse mais próxima.

Levantou-se lentamente, o corpo pesava, foi em direção ao malão, abriu-o e puxou sua capa. Iria fazer um passeio, ainda era tarde e embora o céu estivesse escuro, ela queria caminhar, queria esquecer que estava cansada e buscar forças para aula que ela teria esta noite.

Saiu da hospedaria e começou a caminhar pela rua deserta, parecia que ninguém havia tido coragem de suportar o frio, Allisson resolveu aproveitar a situação, começou a caminhar e, sem perceber, acabou se perdendo, saindo do vilarejo, caminhou a esmo tentando voltar, mas não conseguia e havia deixado sua varinha em casa. Estava se perguntando o que faria quando viu a imagem de um homem aparecer e sumir subitamente, se parecia com seu mestre, embora ela sentisse que não era ele, levou um susto, entretanto conseguiu se recuperar.

De repente a imagem do homem voltou, ele estava de costas, indo embora e havia uma mulher magra, as roupas sujas e surradas, a face pálida, um olhar pesado e uma expressão de derrota.

- Por favor, não me deixe! – a mulher tentava gritar, embora suas palavras fossem sufocadas pelos seus soluços e se tornassem simples sussurros.

Allisson tentou entender o que estava acontecendo, entender quem eram aquelas pessoas, por que estavam ali e de onde haviam surgido, mas não compreendia, simplesmente sentia as lágrimas correrem pelo seu rosto, uma dor forte no peito, ela estava no lugar da mulher e não se via, até que perdeu a noção de tudo e começou a fazer parte daquela cena no lugar da mulher.

- Por favor, meu amor, não me deixe! Jamais vai encontrar alguém que o ame como eu, volte aqui, volte pra mim. – a voz se tornara mais forte agora, o medo de perder aquele homem a movia – Perdoe-me pelo que fiz, só queria seu amor! – lembrou de quando lançou aquele feitiço na memória dele e modificou-a, naquela época ela o queria ao seu lado, não importava como...

_I'd give anything to give me to you  
Can you forget the world that you thought you knew  
If you want me,  
Come and find me  
Nothing's stopping you so please release me_

O homem continuava andando, parecia nem se importar com a mulher que implorava de joelhos para que ele parasse e se voltasse para ela.

- Lembre-se dos dias que passamos juntos, eram tão felizes, sei que você não se lembrava que na realidade não me amava, mas é só você fechar seus olhos para o que nos separa e eu sei que tudo vai voltar a ser como antes!

_I'll believe  
All your lies  
Just pretend you love me  
Make believe  
Close your eyes  
I'll be anything for you_

Ele continuava sem se importar e agora sua imagem desaparecia no horizonte.

- Por favor, não vá, volte, ainda é tempo, podemos recomeçar, pense no filho que eu estou esperando, por favor...

Então ele sumiu completamente, não era mais possível vê-lo, uma neblina começava a elevar-se e não era mais possível ver nada...

_Have you left to make me feel anymore  
There's only you and everyday I need more  
If you want me  
Come and find me  
Ill do anything you say just tell me_

Não, agora não havia mais volta, ele havia sumido, tudo havia desaparecido, era o fim... mas para aquela mulher era mais do que isso, perdê-lo era a mesma coisa que morrer, chegou a pensar no filho que carregava e que não tinha culpa, mas era só uma criança maldita, não se importava!

Então procurou alguma coisa em si que pudesse ajudá-la a realizar seus pensamentos, até que se lembrou do pingente do colar, que era em forma de cruz, arrancou-o do pescoço e pressionou contra o pulso até ver sua carne se cortar e o sangue manchar a branca neve.

De repente tudo voltou ao normal, não havia mulher nem neblina nenhuma e Allisson sentiu-se de volta ao seu corpo, mas tinha algo estranho, a garota olhou para a neve, estava manchada de sangue e seu pulso... sim, ele estava cortado, derramando sangue.

Fraqueza, fraqueza, fraqueza, NÃO! TINHA DE SE RECUPERAR... mas novamente: fraqueza, fraqueza, fraqueza, fraqueza, NÃO... não podia mais suportar! Deixou-se cair inconsciente e sangrando sobre a neve vermelha.

x-x-x

Allisson abriu os olhos, o que havia acontecido? Ela não entendia ao certo, só sabia que estava se sentindo muito bem, sua varinha tinha aparecido misteriosamente ao seu lado, não havia nenhum ferimento no pulso, embora pudesse ver uma mancha excepcionalmente grande de sangue colorindo a neve, como se tudo houvesse sido real mesmo que não houvessem machucados nela.

A garota levantou-se, não podia ficar deitada naquele frio pra sempre, precisava voltar, já era noite e o Mestre desejaria vê-la para mais uma daquelas lições... Aaaaah, as lições! Estava farta delas, sempre acabava machucada, a cabeça doendo por causa das aulas de oclumência, fora o fato de que o mestre havia se tornado muito severo e, de certa forma, maligno. Já fazia cerca de 6 meses que o Mestre parara de aparecer na forma do homem jovem belo e mostrara seu verdadeiro rosto, agora era um monstro, a pelo manchada, parecia ter olhos de cobra, era simplesmente medonho.

Respirou fundo e preparou-se para aparatar, mas tudo ficou negro ao seu redor e foi engolida pela escuridão, até aparecer novamente naquele cemitério que tão bem conhecia.

- Mestre! Aaah, eu não acredito que estou dormindo... Tudo aquilo foi só um sonho? Não posso crer...

- Eu não faço idéia do que você está falando e você não está dormindo, está muito bem acordada e espero que esteja pronta para sua primeira aula prática, ou se preferir, missão!

- Hoje? Estou muito cansada, não tenho condições, você sabe como eu fico fraca perto da data do meu nascimento.

- Não se preocupe, vou lhe dar um presente de aniversário adiantado!

- E o que é? – apesar de toda maturidade que adquiriu por força do destino, ela era apenas uma garota de 14 anos e ganhar um presente era algo emocionante, já que ela não recebia um a muitos anos.

- Vida!

- Vida? E que espécie de presente é esse?

- Venha comigo e verá... – ele sussurrou enquanto estendia-lhe a mão para levá-la ao presente.

Inocentemente aceitou ir com ele, via naquele homem um parente muito próximo e ainda não podia imaginar que ele fosse capaz de lhe fazer algum mal. Eles aparataram e foram parar em uma floresta em chamas, mas a escuridão da noite era tão forte que se tornava impossível ver se havia alguém lá.

- Mestre, estou com medo... o que tá acontecendo? Isso não é o tipo de presente de aniversário que alguém espera receber. – Allisson sentiu um frio na espinha, mas iria se controlar, afinal, ela não era uma bruxa qualquer.

- LORD DAS TREVAS! NÓS SABEMOS QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ AÍ! NÃO ADIANTA SE ESCONDER, NÓS VAMOS ENCONTRÁ-LO, PARE DE FUGIR E NOS ENFRENTE! – uma voz masculina gritou e não aparentava estar longe.

- Mestre – a garota tateou no escuro até encontrar a mão do homem – Quem é esse Lord das Trevas? Eu tenho medo, não consigo ver nada. E se ele nos atacar? – tentava falar num tom mais baixo possível, temendo que suas palavras fossem escutadas por outra pessoa.

- Ele jamais atacaria, por que ele, sou EU! – aquelas últimas duas letras ecoaram na cabeça da menina de uma maneira estranha, ela não saiba se sentia terror, fugia, acusava-o, chamava quem o procurava ou, simplesmente, permanecia lá, ao lado daquele homem que durante os últimos anos fora o único em quem ela podia confiar, aquele homem que era sua única família.

- Venha! – o Lord das Trevas disse, enquanto a puxava em direção a alguma coisa, que ela não podia dizer ao certo o que era.

O coração pareceu apertar-se dentro do peito, um pressentimento ruim, como ela jamais tivera antes e, nesse exato momento, uma mão forte puxou-a, fazendo com que ela caísse no chão e soltasse o Mestre.

- _Lumus_! – uma luz forte em meio a escuridão feriu os olhos de Allisson até que ela começou a distinguir as formas ao seu redor, era um homem de cabelos e olhos castanhos, olhar intelectual. – Pobre menininha, você deve ter se perdido, permaneça aqui, vou cuidar para que fique segura!

_"Mate-o, chega de lutar com reles aranhas!"_

A voz penetrou em seus ouvidos como se a enfeitiçasse, ela sentia tanto medo naquele momento que não conseguia controlar sua mente direito e acabou permitindo que o Lord falasse ao seu ouvido.

"_Não posso, não quero matar esse homem, não tenho motivo, ele é bom."_ E era verdade, não faria aquilo, não era uma assassina de pessoas inocentes e nem pretendia ser.

"_Você se engana... Mate-o, é uma ordem! Você me deve obediência, lembra?"_

Allisson pode sentir cordas a amarrando, um poder se apossando de seu corpo, como se a controlasse, o Mestre não conseguia entrar na mente dela se ela não permitisse, mas podia exercer uma espécie de força sobre o corpo dela, algo inexplicável. Uma dor insuportável inundou seu corpo tentando fazer com que o braço onde se encontrava a varinha se erguesse, mas NÃO, ela não permitiria.

Agora havia dois homens lá na frente, tentou gritar para alertá-los do que estava acontecendo, para que a controlassem e a impedissem de matar alguém, entretanto quando fez isso a outra mão foi em direção ao seu pescoço sufocando-a. Estava lutando, se debatendo contra si mesma.

Usou toda força que podia, mas ainda estava fraca por tudo que acontecera naquele dia, as veias estavam saltadas e a face rubra, mesmo depois de um dos braços ter parado de sufocar o pescoço, era impossível suportar mais, não conseguiaaguentar pormais tempo... Era apenas um brinquedo nas mãos do Lord das Trevas, havia sido iludida, toda aquela história de _"Eu vou ajudá-la" _e o maldito treinamento não passavam de uma farsa, só para que ele aumentasse seu poder sobre ela cada vez mais.

_Somebody tell me what made me all believe you  
I should have known all along it was all a lie  
(Should have known it was all a lie)_

O mundo é vil e mentiroso, nada é verdadeiro, não existem sentimentos puros, como ela pôde ter se deixado levar, ter sido tão tola a ponto de ser iludida por aquele homem? Ela era uma burra, BURRA, BURRA, BURRA!

Mas agora, era tarde demais para perceber...

É impossível mudar o passado, alterar o futuro... O TEMPO É A MALDIÇÃO DOS HOMENS...

- Avada Kedavra! – e um lampejo verde brilhou em meio a floresta atingindo um homem.

Após isso, Allisson deixou-se cair, com o corpo e a mente em frangalhos, estava tão perdida e desesperada que nem pôde ver que outro homem também havia morrido, atacado por outra pessoa e que um dos homens mortos foi carregado por alguém.

Quando, depois de alguns segundos, levantou-se e pode vislumbrar o corpo do homem caído no chão e iluminado pela luz da lua cheia, ela caminhou até ele, arrastando-se e seu cérebro feria-lhe a alma com chicotadas cheias de ódio enquanto a palavra soava em sua mente...

"_Assassina!"_

Uma forte chicotada cortava-lhe a alma.

"_Assassina!"_

Outra chicotada, abrindo um ferimento ainda maior na alma que se dilacerava aos poucos...

"_Assassina!"_

Onde está a alma? Se no dia da morte da mãe e do irmão, a pequena e feliz Allisson havia morrido, agora a alma da farsa (que era Jane Finn Gaunt) desaparecia, vagando pelas trevas.

Enfim, ela chegou até o corpo do homem e abraçou-o enquanto chorava.

- Me perdoe, eu não quiz, eu tentei impedir... – as lágrimas devoraram as palavras.

Mas em meio a tudo aquilo, ela percebeu o que parecia ser um pequeno pergaminho entre as vestes do homem, pegou-o, parecia uma carta.

"_Se encontrarem meu corpo, saibam que eu morri lutando contra o Lord das Trevas. E eu peço, encarecidamente, que informem minha família e diga que eu os amo muito. Diga a minha esposa que eu sei que ela será capaz de superar tudo e dirigir nossa casa com mãos de ferro e ao meu filho, diga-lhe que seja forte, eu sei que ele conseguirá!"_

Ela culpara tanto o pai por ter destruído sua família e agora ela fazia a mesma coisa, destruíra a vida de alguém que apenas estava lutando contra o mal, ela ofendera seu pai e sentira ódio por ele, mas ela era igual, era um monstro como ele.

Mais lágrimas rolaram pelo seu rosto até que conseguiu conter-se e olhou para as últimas linhas do papel.

"_Por favor, mande meu recado!_

_Com todo amor, para minha família,_

_..."_

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **Oiii! Bem, esse cap naum ficou exatamente da maneira como eu esperava que ficasse, até a parte da neve vermelha tava OK, mas depois eu não consegui escrever do jeito q eu tinha imaginado, tinha mto mais emoção, era mais trágico, quando eu imaginei a cena na minha cabeça eu quase chorei (embora isso não seja grande coisa já que eu ando chorando por qualquer motivo estúpido...), mas sei lá, eu queria que tivesse sido como eu planejava! E eu coloquei dois pedaços d 2 músiks do Evanescence, a primeira é Anything for you e a outra é Lies (embora eu acho q mudei alguma coisa...).

Aaaah, caso haja dúvida onde eu coloquei os _"..."_ no final, é o nome do kra que ela matou!

Sabe, essa fic tava me deixando louca, quando eu comecei (tinha começado pelo cap q pra vcs é o 3 e não tinha nada daquela história de Hayden, Vincent, Anne, Jane, Remus, Lobisomen e etc) era pra ter uns 7 caps, mas agora eu to começando a escrever e eu nunca chego onde eu quero, sempre invento uma coisa nova pra escrever, porém agora eu me planejei e minha fic vai ter exatamente 13 caps!

Agora as respostas das reviews!

**Pandorak – **Eu deletei minha fic tantas vezes antes dela dar certo... Se vc naum fosse taum feliz vc naum seria minha amiga , a minha personalidade pessimista precisa d alguém q m alegre! Foi um prazer comentar na sua fic, embora eu tenha lido várias vezes (no papel, dpois qndo vc m pediu pra olhar e dpois qndo ficou pronta, aliás eu acho q eu li outra vez antes,q ndo vc tava no começo)... acho q é isso, brigada por ter lido, stou sperando pelo seu cap 3!

**Angela Danton – **Boa pergunta! Eu tenho quase certeza do que aconteceu com a Sra. Sandwindark, mas ainda falta algum tempo para que a vejamos d nv (lá pelos caps 7 e 8). Eu tento tanto trabalhar as cenas, mas as vezes(o cap 5 é um ex) eu não consigo screver o q eu imaginei :(! Qnto a matá-la com 11 anos, eu ainda estou formulando o motivo... Acho q é só isso sobre a fic! Spero q vc gost !

**Tachel Black – **Eu ia ler sua fic, mas entrar no pc tem c tornado uma coisa mto difícil pra mim :(, mas eu prometo q vou arranjar uma folga e vou ler , na realidade eu já comecei e, eu sei como é ter uma veia trágica, eu tbm tenho! (sim, eu sou menor de 17) E tbmsou um desastre pra mecher no fanfiction (ele m odeia!), vou tentar colocar SPOLIER! Mto obrigada por ler (fikei mto feliz!) Tomara q eu naum t decepcione!

E antes q eu m esqueça, queria agradecer pra **Holly **, q ta me dando mó força a fazer essa fic!

P.S: Estou com maniade :(, naum sei pq(no meu pc aparec diferent!)! (eu sou mongol, eu sei...)

P.P.S: Adoro N.A, pode ter um monte de erros d port q ngm c importa D !

P.P.P.S: Reviews, por favor, eu adoro receber reviews!

Agora eu vou embora! Bjaum, xauxau

**Brooke C.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

_... Harrisson Potter."_

Voldemort havia a obrigado a fazer isso, mas era culpa dela, por mais justificativas que pudessem ser encontradas, nada mudava o fato dela ser uma criminosa, uma assassina como seu pai. Agora, só restava tentar reparar o mal que havia feito, não que ele pudesse ser reparado, mas ao menos poderia ser amenizado.

x-x-x

_Promessas, as pessoas adoram fazê-las, promessas de amor eterno, felicidade eterna... As pessoas prometem coisas eternas, mas mudam de idéia o tempo todo, como as promessas podem ser cumpridas se as pessoas sequer acreditam em si mesmas? As pessoas nem tem personalidade suficiente pra lutar até o fim por seus desejos._

Allisson sabia muito bem que promessas eram falsas, entretanto ela não era como os outros, pois tinha certeza do que queria pra si e como sofrera muito por uma promessa não cumprida, seria capaz de morrer tentando cumprir tudo o que dissesse.

- Eu prometo, Senhor Harrisson Potter, que nunca mais farei sua família sofrer e que darei minha vida, se eu puder, para salvá-los de todo e qualquer mal que encontrem.

Ajoelhada em frente a lápide, Allisson prometia, com lágrimas nos olhos, defender aquela família que ela havia destruído. Ela havia visto o velório de longe, viu um garoto que devia ter a sua idade chorando silenciosamente a morte de seu amado pai e uma mulher desesperada querendo jogar-se para não se separar de seu marido.

A garota sentia-se culpada, mas a culpa não mudaria os fatos e ela precisava seguir em frente e encontrar alguma maneira de proteger aqueles dois.

x-x-x

Depois de algum tempo de observação, Allisson pôde descobrir certas coisas sobre os Potter.

Os Potter eram uma família muito amável, moravam no que se pode chamar de GRANDE mansão em um bairro bruxo, todos os vizinhos vinham visitá-los e falavam carinhosamente deles. Também havia um garoto de cabelos e olhos negros que estava sempre lá, parecia fazer parte da família, seu nome era Sirius Black, ele era considerado como um irmão para James Potter e estava sempre fazendo todos rirem.

Melissa Potter ia freqüentemente ao que Allisson descobriu ser o Ministério, talvez trabalhasse lá, vivia agradando seu filho e tentava se mostrar feliz durante todo tempo para encorajar e animar James, mas na solidão de seu quarto chorava praticamente a noite inteira.

Após um tempo, mãe e filho foram ao Beco Diagonal e, alguns dia depois,se dirigiram aestação de trem. James estava indo para Hogwarts, encontrou-se com seus amigos na estação, Sirius estava lá, havia outro garoto baixinho e pálido, Allisson não gostou dele, e mais outro que ela não viu direito.

A garota quis seguir o trem, mas lembrou-se de que James estava com seus amigos e eles poderiam protegê-lo caso fosse necessário e Melissa estava só, sem ninguém para salvá-la de qualquer perigo.

x-x-x

Dois anos se passaram, rápido demais diga-se de passagem, Allisson passava todo o tempo cuidando da vida da Senhora Potter e, nas férias escolares, de seu filho. Quanto mais observava a vida de Melissa mais se dava conta de que ela era a última pessoa no mundo que precisava de proteção, era ágil, esperta, nunca estava metida em nada que pudesse ser considerado perigoso, era uma mãe coruja sempre em paz com todas as pessoas.

Tudo isso dava um certa tranqüilidade a Allisson, ela até podia estudar e treinar. No entanto, algo a preocupava, era aquela fraqueza que ela tinha em um determinado período do ano e que continuava igual, por mais que estudasse e procurasse por toda parte uma explicação para isso, ela não encontrava nenhuma. Por fim a fraqueza passava e ela esquecia até precisar lembrar-se novamente.

Algumas coisas mudaram nesse tempo, Sirius havia se mudado pra casa dos Potter definitivamente, certa vez um homem , de quem a garota lembrava vagamente de ter visto em sua casa quando ainda tinha família, foi até lá e teve uma discussão com a Sra. Potter, Allisson não conseguiu ouvir muito bem, no entanto chegou a conclusão de que Sirius havia fugido de casa.

O homem nunca mais voltou e Sirius pareceu não sentir falta dele.

x-x-x

_Hogwarts é o único lugar seguro no mundo, pois Dumbledore está lá e nem Voldemort, nem nenhum de seus servos jamais foi capaz de enfrentá-lo, pelo menos até o atual momento..._

Já era o último ano de Hogwarts para James e Allisson chegou a conclusão de que não faria mal nenhum cuidar dele nesse período, já que a Senhora Potter não necessitava de cuidados. Talvez seja necessário ressaltar o fato de que James não era o único motivo de Allisson para querer ir para Hogwarts, havia aquele garoto que, por mais que se esforçasse, não conseguia vê-lo, pois sempre acontecia alguma coisa e ela o perdia de vista.

Pode parecer estranho para algumas pessoas, mas às vezes na vida se encontra alguém, alguém que você nunca tenha visto antes ou não se lembre, essa pessoa exerce uma certa atração sobre você e é impossível esquecê-la sem ter feito parte da vida dela, mesmo que a vivência seja mínima.

x-x-x

Ir para Hogwarts seria ótimo, era um sonho quando ela era criança e agora seus estudos a tornavam superior a qualquer aluno normal da escola de magia e bruxaria, ela já havia estudado toda a matéria da escola e mais magia negra (embora isso não seja motivo de muito orgulho para alguém), só havia um probleminha, ou melhor dizendo, um problemão: COMO ir para Hogwarts?

Allisson Lana Sandwindark havia morrido para o mundo bruxo, agora se chamava Jane Finn Gaunt e os únicos registros de sua existência eram nas hospedagens (nada confiáveis) em que havia estado. Mesmo porque, os alunos eram chamado aos 11 anos e ficavam até os 17, ela havia perdido o trem aos 11 e jamais tomara nenhuma iniciativa para mudar isto.

Ela podia ir para lá no trem e ficar escondida na escola, mas se nem Voldemort conseguia entrar em Hogwarts, não é nada provável que uma garota de 17 anos consiga. Ou ela podia ir lá, conversar com Dumbledore e convencê-lo a deixá-la fazer o último ano de Hogwarts, o que também não era nada provável, pois ela imaginava o diretor como um bruxo poderoso e temível.

Não havia nenhuma alternativa plausível, tudo parecia impossível, porém costuma-se dizer que não custa nada tentar e se ela não conseguisse era só voltar e continuar cuidando de Melissa.

x-x-x

Allis... ou melhor, Jane Finn Gaunt, comprou o pouco que faltava do material de Hogwarts e quase comprou um uniforme, mas não valia a pena e jamais seria usado caso não desce certo a sua tentativa e, pra ser sincera, ela realmente não acreditava no sucesso desse empreendimento.

E os dias se passaram, com uma lentidão incrível e quanto mais tempo passava maior era a sua expectativa. Até que, um dia antes ela lembrou-se de um simples fato, ela podia ir pra Hogwarts, mas como falaria com Albus Dumbledore, o Diretor, sendo que ele com certeza estaria ocupado demais esperando os novos alunos? Burra, burra, burra! É extremamente estúpido esquecer de um fato tão importante, ela não poderia ficar esperando o jantar terminar e todos irem dormir para ir lá e falar com um bruxo poderoso, temível e com sono, quando as pessoas querem dormir e alguém as atrapalha elas ficam extremamente revoltadas.

Então ela pensou, e pensou, e pensou, e pensou infinitamente até chegar a conclusão de que por mais conhecimento que ela tivesse na área da magia, ela era um fracasso total no trato com as pessoas, desde o crime envolvendo sua família a única pessoa com quem ela realmente conversara fora seu mestre e nada além de estudos, o que ela iria fazer em meio a milhares de alunos, todos com amigos e conversando alegremente?

Ok, isso era um fato com o qual se preocupar depois, a prioridade no momento era como falar com Dumbledore, ela podia mandar uma carta pedindo para falar com ele antes da cerimônia, mesmo porque entre o tempo que o trem chega e o momento em que a cerimônia seinicia deve haver um espaço de tempo, curto, mas melhor que nada. Caso ele não comparecesse, ela esperaria até o fim do jantar em algum lugar (agora ela não podia decidir onde, pois jamais havia ido a Hogwarts).

"_Caro Diretor Albus Dumbledore,_

_Gostaria de solicitar uma audiência com o Senhor antes da cerimônia de início do ano letivo de Hogwarts, chegarei juntamente com os alunos e estarei esperando na porta de entrada do castelo, do lado esquerdo. Minhas vestes serão pretas._

_Agradecimentos,_

_Jane Finn Gaunt."_

Ela estava se sentindo completamente patética, não sabia sequer escrever uma carta direito, não sabia que palavras usar, nem exatamente o que dizer, com toda certeza o homem jamais atenderia ao seu pedido e ela ficaria a noite inteira esperando. Como se não fosse o suficiente, ela sequer tinha certeza se Hogwarts era um castelo, nem se tinha uma porta ou se a porta tinha um lado esquerdo onde alguém pudesse ficar esperando.

x-x-x

Allisson estava ansiosa e com tanto medo de um novo _TAPUM!_, que esqueceu um pouco dos Potter e chegou meia hora antes na estação de trem. Não podia sair carregando o malão por todo o caminho, então o diminuiu tanto que coube em seu bolso. Estava apreensiva, tinha certeza de que não daria certo, mas uma esperança em seu coração parecia querer insistir em dizer o contrário.

Aos poucos os alunos iam chegando, pareciam todos felizes em ir para escola, todos animados e conversando sobre as expectativas do novo ano. Pela primeira vez, depois de tantos anos, ela se sentiu sozinha, devia ser legal ter amigos e ela sequer se lembrava como era isso.

Chegaram Melissa, James e Sirius, foi um alívio ver que eles estavam bem, depois veio aquele amigo deles de quem ela não gostava e por fim veio o outro, mas ele estava de costas. Eles começaram a entrar no trem, o outro ia se virar pra entrar no trem... PAFT! Uma garota tropeçou e derrubou ela no chão.

- Por favor, me perdoa, eu não sei como eu tropecei, desculpa!

O garoto já havia entrado, Allisson ficou decepcionada, então olhou novamente para a garota que a havia derrubado, era ruiva, tinha olhos verde-esmeralda e possuía uma expressão que lembrava a meiguice da Senhora Potter.

- Tudo bem, não foi nada. – respondeu Allisson com um sorriso meio falso, mas gentil. Depois começou a andar em direção a entrada do trem.

- Ei, espera! – era a ruiva – você estuda em Hogwarts? Eu nunca te vi antes.

- Não, eu estudava em outro lugar, agora me mudei para o último ano. – Porque diabos ela tinha que dizer aquilo? Se ela não fosse para Hogwarts ia ser uma mentirosa.

- Sério? Que legal! Meu nome é Lily Evans, também estou no último ano, muito prazer.

Pronto, o que ela ia fazer agora? Ela não sabia como agir, o que ela iria dizer caso a garota perguntasse alguma coisa sobre sua família ou onde ela morava ou qualquer coisa? Enquanto sua mente se confundia, Lily esperava, quase desistindo, com a mão esticada.

- Muito prazer, meu nome é... Jane. Eu tenho que entrar, o trem já vai partir.

- Eu também, se importa se eu for com você? É que eu não encontro minhas amigas.

- Tá. – não era um 'tá' convicto, entretanto foi a primeira palavra que veio em sua cabeça.

As duas entraram e Allisson seguiu a ruiva sem ter outro lugar para onde ir, elas entraram em uma cabine vazia, guardaram o malão de Lily e sentaram-se.

- Onde está o seu malão, Jane?

- É uma longa história. – não que ela quisesse ser grossa, mas estava nervosa e sem palavras, se comunicar com outras pessoas estava se tornando uma tarefa extremamente difícil.

Lily estava prestes a falar alguma coisa, quando a porta da cabine se abriu de repente, eram James e Sirius. Allisson se perguntou se eles conheciam a ruiva, no que foi respondida imediatamente.

- Oi Evans! Tava te procurando por todo lado, foi difícil te achar.

- Pelo amor de Merlim! Potter, é o primeiro dia, pelo menos hoje me dê paz!

- Que falta de educação, nem apresenta sua amiguinha pra gente. – era Sirius e Allisson ficou assustada, pois ele olhava pra ela de um jeito que ela achou muito estranho. – Muito prazer, meu nome é Sirius Black.

E a mão dele ficou esticada por algum tempo, pois a garota estava apavorada demais para apertá-la e a mão só não permaneceu lá durante demoradas horas, porque Lily se levantou e expulsou os dois para fora da cabine.

- Potter é um imbecil, eu... não gosto dele. – por mais que Lily dissesse isso, Allisson percebia, de alguma forma, que ela estava mentindo.

Após isso, um longo silêncio se passou, enquanto as duas ficavam olhando pela janela sem saber o que dizer, até que a ruiva se levantou.

- Não vai demorar muito e nós estaremos em Hogwarts, quer vir comigo procurar minhas amigas e depois a gente veste o uniforme?

- Ah... não, eu vou ficar aqui mais um pouco. – Allisson não podia ir com ela, já que nem uniforme tinha.

- Então tá, mas não vai embora que eu vou voltar o mais rápido que eu puder. – Lily sorriu e foi embora.

Não que não tivesse sentido nenhuma simpatia por ela, mas Allisson não podia ficar ali esperando, não era como os outros. Então foi para um lugar próximo de onde ela esperava que os alunos saíssem do trem e se escondeu o máximo que pôde.

x-x-x

Já estava escuro quando o trem parou, Allisson saiu rapidamente. _"Ufa! É um castelo! E tem uma porta com um lado esquerdo."_, pensou aliviada. Os alunos novatos eram levados todos juntos por um homem, os outros iam em carruagens puxadas por animais estranhos, de quem a garota já havia lido em algum livro sobre criaturas mágicas, mas não recordava o nome.

Ela começou a ficar apreensiva novamente, ia encontrar-se com o Diretor e a imagem do bruxo poderoso e temível continuava assustando-a, até que ela chegou ao lado esquerdo da porta de entrada para o castelo e um homem estranho dirigiu-se a ela.

- Srta. Jane Finn Gaunt?

- Sim?

- Queira, por favor, me acompanhar.

Dumbledore havia aceito falar com ela, talvez ele não fosse tão temível assim, embora o homem que a levava (mais tarde ela descobriu chamar-se Filch e ser o zelador) não tinha uma aparência nada agradável. Eles subiram diversas escadas, mas Allisson estava tão nervosa que mal via para onde ia e só voltou a si quando o homem entrou em uma porta e a deixou esperando lá fora. Segundos depois ele saiu e abriu a porta para ela.

- O Diretor a espera.

E ela entrou na sala...

**

* * *

N/A: **

Me perdoem por ter feito vcs esperarem tanto, eu sei q eu sou uma idiota irresponsável, tá certo q em novembro e dezembro eu não tive tempo (provas, viajem, mudança de ap, sem pc, sem internet, viajem de novo...), mas antes eu podia ter escrito. E agora eu peço desculpas pra vcs d nv por ter demorado tanto pra um capítulo taum pequeno e ruim, eu sei que ele tá péssimo, podem me xingar, mas é q eu tinha começado a escrever esse cap. a mto tempo e já tinham dado umas págs, ele tava ótimo, tava perfeito e maravilhoso. O pc nunk gostou d mim, aí qndo eu m mudei e dpois voltei a ter internet ele começou a ser bonzinho comigo e não ficar aprontando, só q era td farsa da parte dele (ele é mto cruel) e dia 31 qndo eu resolvi terminar o cap. quem diz q eu acho ele? o pc maldito deletou minha fic sei lá como, nem pq, e agora m digam, pq ele m odeia tanto?mto tristAí eu tive q começar td d nv e já era tarde, aí me expulsaram do pc e mandaram eu m arrumar, dia 1 eu não consegui mecher e só hj eu vim e terminei. 

Então, por favor, me perdoem eu fiz o máximo q eu pude, naum é taum fácil pra uma pessoa meio lenta como eu escrever um cap em um dia...

Bem, agora eu vou fazer vcs fkrem bravas cmg, pq o próximo cap só vai sair lá por fevereiro ou março e não é culpa minha. Eu vou mudar d colégio, tenho um monte de exames médicos pra fazer e lá pelo dia 17 d janeiro eu vou fazer uma prova de avaliação, se eu for mal nela eu repito um ano (isso deve ser mto triste, entaum eu vou studar já q o colégio em q eu studava naum era lá grande coisa e eu praticament naum studei matemática o ano inteiro). E não é só isso, dia 21 tem o casamento da minha irmã (tô taum orgulhosa dela ), aí dpois eu tenho q comprar material (aquela penca d livros), uniforme (mto uniforme) e ainda tem a semana de adaptação, como o colégio é mais difícil do q eu studava antes eu vou demorar um pokinho pra m adaptar, msm pq eu tô sem as minhas amigasamadas :'( e ser novato lá naum é fácil...

Tah, agora já chega, eu tô screvendo mais na N/A do q na fic propriamente dita!

**Angela Danton - **Viu só, o pc m odeia tanto q nem a barra de espaços presta, só pra constar, o fanfiction tbm m odeia, ele vive aprontando comigo e o weblogger tbm naum gosta d mim... Eh, eu tenho um sério problema de sair matando todo mundo e nessa fic ainda vaum morrer mais pessoas, ao todo acho q saum umas 10 (admito, eu sou meio cruel). Eu sabia o pq dele querer q ela morra só com 11 anos, mas eu esqueci, agora eu me lembro vagamente... mas eu te garanto q vc vai saver disso antes do cap 10, lá pelo 8 mais provavelmente no 9. Desculpa por não correspondido as suas expectativas e não ter publicado o cap 6 antes!

**Tachel Black **- Desculpa por ter deixado a preguiça de lado só naquele cap, mas eu vou tentar não fazer isso de nv, só o próximo q eu já disse q vai demorar... eu tbm sou viciada em fic embora não esteja lendo muito atualmente e eu sempre tenho problemas com o fanfiction... Espero q vc não esteja mto brava cmg pela demora!

então, DESCULPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA mais uma vez!

P.S: pra quem lê Fruits Basket (mangá) eu devo tá parecendo o Ritsu, embora eu tenha motivo pra pedir desculpas.

P.S: desculpa pelos erros, naum deu tempo d corrigir direito!

até fim d fevereiro ou março

bjaum, tchautchau

**Brooke C.**


End file.
